Power Rangers Nation Charge
by StarTeen2000
Summary: After the Earth was attacked by an evil sorceress Natalya, five teenagers, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Sakura, and Feliciana were chosen to become the newest team of heroes of the Earth. Who are they? Why the Power Rangers of course!
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! StarTeen2000 here and this here is my rewritten story of my Power Rangers/Hetalia crossover idea. Anyways, this story is influenced by Chukipye's **_**HetaRangers**_** fic which I find really unique and entertaining. **

**I do NOT own Power Rangers, Super Sentai or Hetalia. I am doing this for fandom entertainment, NOT FOR PROFIT. Thanks a lot!**

**WARNING: MILD SWEARING, FUTURE PAIRINGS and OOCness!**

_Earth. The third planet of the Solar System that has life and water. Throughout the years, the humans on Earth lived happily and peacefully, but what they don't know is that everything will soon change. _

**Star City, California – 2013 **

It was a bright and sunny morning in Star City. In the Jones' home, Matthew was awake and ready for school. He walked up to Alfred's bedroom door and began knocking loudly. "Al, come on! We're gonna be late for school!" he called out. "I'll be out it a minute!" Alfred replied back.

"You said that over half an hour ago!" Matthew called out. "It's our last year in high school and I want to make sure the both of us graduate! So, come on...quit fooling around!"

"Quit ya yappin'! I said I'll be down in a minute!" Alfred shot back.

Matthew sighed, "Really," he said and walks downstairs. He looked at his watch and it was almost 8:00 in the morning. He soon hears the door open and footsteps approaching. There he saw his brother, Alfred all dressed.

"Seriously, does it take THAT long for you to get dressed?" Matthew asked.

"Hey, a hero like me has gotta look good for the day," Alfred answered with a wink.

_What an idiot,_ the Canadian thought. "Whatever, let's just get to school, okay?" he said. "Yes, mom," Alfred mocked jokingly.

The two brothers head out the door, making sure the door was locked.

**Meanwhile...**

In the dark dimension resembling an interior of a throne room, a woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a black silky dress watched all the people around the world through a large crystal ball and chuckled evilly.

"Such pathetic creatures," she said. "Sharing their happiness all over the planet."

The woman snickered once more, "No matter. It won't be long once I'm done with them." The crystal began to show Star City and the people living there, "And I think I should begin here," the woman said.

**Hetalia Academic High School**

Alfred and Matthew arrived at the school. Matthew sighed happily while his brother...well...he lets out a groan. "What's wrong, Al?" Matthew asked. "Aren't you happy that it's our final year of school?" The American shifted his eyes at his brother, "Yeah...but there will be exit exams to take and I hate exams!" he complained. Matthew sighed, "_Figures_," he whispered and then tries to put on a happy expression.

"Aw, come on! One little exam isn't going to hurt," Matthew said. "I mean, I got the highest grades and-"

"Ugh! I don't wanna hear it anymore!" Alfred groaned cutting his brother off.

Matthew shook his head, "Seriously, Al. You know that you have to take the exit exams, if not, you won't be able to graduate," he said. "Do you want that to happen?" "Of course not!" Alfred said. "I wanna get outta high school, but I don't wanna do anymore work. It's just not my style."

"You're so lazy," Matthew grumbled under his breath.

"Now, why can't you listen to your _frère_ for once, _Amérique?_" a male voice in a strong French accent called out. Recognizing the voice, Alfred groaned in annoyance, "Great. It's _him_ again," he said, shifting his eyes to a blue-eyed blonde man with slight stubble on his chin, leaning against the lockers. "Francis!" Matthew called out, "I thought you were moving back to France."

Francis sighed, "I was, but my parents want me to finish high school here," he said to the Canadian, then turned to Alfred, "My, my. You look pretty dashing today. Have you lost some weight?" he cooed in a flirting tone.

Alfred laughed sarcastically, "For your information, I've lost more than you think. By the way, have you been breaking hearts lately?" he snorted.

"Oh, how rude!" Francis whined playfully. "You should be more nice."

"And why should I?" Alfred sneered.

"Because... I like you," Francis said with a wink and Alfred shuddered in disgust, "I think I'm gonna puke!" he gagged.

"Hey, frog! Leave Alfred alone!" another male voice called out, but in a thick British accent. Francis turns around and sees another blonde, but with green eyes and thick eyebrows.

"_Bonjour, Angleterre_," Francis said plainly.

"Arthur!" Alfred said with a smile on his face.

"Hello, stupid git," Arthur said to Alfred, smiling back.

"You were supposed to head back to England," Matthew said and the Englishman shook his head. "No, my parents want me to finish school here," he said and Francis scoffed, "That makes two of us," he said. Arthur darted his eyes at the Frenchman and then sighed. "Hey, Alfred. Is the frog bothering you again?" he asked the American.

"Most definitely," Alfred said.

"No I wasn't. I was complimenting you," Francis retorted to the American. "Besides, you look way sexier than before. Why don't we go out for a date?"

"Not in your life, frog!" Arthur yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Francis hissed at Arthur, who rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's get to class," he said to the twins and walks off. "I'll be waiting for you, _Amérique_," Francis said and Alfred cringed. "You wish," he muttered.

"Hey, Arthur...wait up!" Matthew called out as he tried to catch up with the Englishman, with Alfred following from behind. But then suddenly...

BUMP!

"Ouch!" Alfred cried out in pain. Matthew and Arthur turn around to see Alfred on the floor and there was another person on the floor as well. "Sorry," Alfred winced in pain.

"No, it's my fault," a feminine voice called out as the person reveals to be an Asian female with raven black hair and shining brown eyes. She stared at the American, "I-I wasn't looking where I was going," she said in a thick Japanese accent.

"Wait a minute...you're new here aren't you?" Alfred asked.

"_Hai._ I just came here from Japan last month," the girl said politely.

"Japan?" Matthew asked.

The girl nodded, "My parents sent me here to finish high school, and I have to say this place is pretty clean here," she said with a chuckle. The three blondes chuckle as well, "You seem to be an interesting lady," Arthur smiled.

"I am. My name is Honda Sakura," the girl introduced.

"Hello. I am Arthur Kirkland," Arthur introduced.

"My name is Matthew Williams," Matthew said.

"And I'm Alfred F. Jones! It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Alfred said in a cheerful tone. Sakura giggled more, "You sure are energetic," she said to Alfred. "Kind of like my friend. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Footsteps began to approach from behind Sakura rapidly.

"Ve~ I've found you!" cried out another female voice with a thick Italian accent. Sakura turns around and sees a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail and shining brown eyes. "Don't scare me like that!" Sakura cried.

"Sorry, but I just want to surprise you!" the girl said with a smile. "Well you did...and don't go wandering off. I can't keep looking for you," Sakura exclaimed.

"You're no fun..." the girl pouted until she spotted Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew.

"_Ciao!_" she introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Feliciana!"

Arthur smiled, "Hello, My name is Arthur," he said.

"I'm Matthew," Matthew answered.

"And I'm Alfred!" Alfred chirped.

"Ve~I've always wanted more friends!" Feliciana said. "I never had even one when I lived in Italy."

"Never?" Alfred asked and the girl shook her head. "No, until I met Sakura and then you guys! We're going to have so much fun together!" she exclaimed happily. Sakura placed her hand on her Italian friend's shoulder. "Now, Feli-san. Don't get too excited. Besides, you just met them," Sakura said.

"Aw, but I always wanted more friends, Sakura!" Feliciana whined. "I've waited so long for this to happen!"

"Feli-san," Sakura answered with a smile and the boys began to chuckle until suddenly, they start to feel the ground shaking which shook the entire school. "Earthquake!" the Japanese girl cried out.

"SHIT! Let's get outta here!" Alfred shrieked. Everyone in school began to panic and began to run towards the exit of the school.

The five students dashed through the hallways even though they had trouble keeping up their balance. They managed to exit the school where everyone else was located. There was a lot of shock, but also confusion.

"Is everyone okay?" Alfred asked and the four nodded.

"Yeah," Matthew said. "Although, something tells me that this was no ordinary earthquake."

"I have to agree with you on that," Arthur answered. Feliciana looked afraid, but was soon comforted by Sakura. "Don't worry, it's over," she said and the Italian girl nodded. As the students waited outside, a woman with brown hair tied into a bun and blue eyes walked out of the school and began to talk to the teachers. She then started to count all of the students that were there and then sighs.

"Can I have your attention, please?" she asked and everyone stayed silent.

"No severe damage has been done to the school, so you may all head back to class," she said and all the students head back inside. However, she stopped Alfred and the crew. "Except you five. You need to come with me. It's important," she said.

"What's wrong, Principal Pangea?" Arthur asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Principal Pangea shook her head, "No. However, there's something else in mind. You must come with me now," she said. "If we're not in trouble, then why do you need us for?" Sakura asked. "I'll tell you soon, please follow me," Principal Pangea said and soon walks off. The five exchange confused looks at each other and then soon follows the woman from behind.

The five arrived at the principal's office, where Principal Pangea was and there was a large golden mirror standing, "This way," the principal said and then walks into the mirror...magically. The five were shocked.

"Whoa!" Alfred said.

"Did she just..." Feliciana said and Matthew nodded, "Yeah, she did," he said.

"Well... guess we better go inside too," Sakura said.

The five teenagers walked closer to the mirror. Alfred gulped as he walked forward and goes through. Matthew and Arthur looked at each other and nodded, and soon the two boys walk through as well. Sakura and Feliciana were the last ones to go inside. The two girls grabbed each others hands and walked into the mirror.

In a flash, the high school seniors ended up in a place, where it resembled a large Greek palace with a large pool in the middle. Awe was shown in their faces, "Whoa! Where are we?" Alfred asked.

"We're in the Earth Base, by dear," Principal Pangea said to the teenagers.

"Earth Base?" Matthew asked and the woman nodded, "Yes," she said.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura said, Feliciana nodding in agreement.

"Alright, enough with short tour...Principal, what's going on? Why did you bring us here?" Arthur questioned and the principal's smile fades. "You want to know why I brought you here?" she asked. "Yes," the five teenagers said in unison.

"Well, it's because the Earth...is in great danger," Principal Pangea said. "I sensed the earthquake's vibration and it was no ordinary quake."

_Moments ago..._

_All of the books and equipment started to fall down in the principal's office as the quake kept on shaking, having all of the students evacuate the school. Principal Pangea felt the quake, but also felt a strange vibration. Her eyes widened, "Oh no...she's returned," she said._

_Present time..._

"EEH? You sensed a dark energy wave from the earthquake?" Alfred questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," Principal Pangea replied. "I had a feeling she was going to return."

"She? Who are you talking about?" Matthew asked and the principal closed her eyes, "Perhaps, a little history will help you understand. You see thousands of years ago, a dark sorceress named Natalya came into Earth to claim it her kingdom. With her ruthless powers and her strong subordinates by her side, Natalya caused destruction and poverty all over the planet, putting all humanity at risk of being extinct. However, I managed to stop her and suppress her power before she did anymore damage. She disappeared after her defeat and hasn't came back until now," she said.

"Now? Principal, you're not being serious here, are you?" Feliciana cried as fear began to show.

"I am being serious and also..." Principal Pangea started. "I'm not really your principal...this is just my human disguise."

"Human disguise?" Arthur trailed off and the school principal starts glow in a white light. Her suit changes into a white flowing dress and her hair becomes loose and long. Everyone was in awe seeing the woman transform. Her glow soon dies down and she gave the students a glance.

"My real name is Gaia. Spiritual guardian of the planet Earth," she introduced. "And you my children have been chosen to form an elite team of heroes to battle Natalya and her forces."

"Us? Chosen?" Sakura asked.

"That's correct. I sensed your positive connection to one another, so I had to bring you all together before it was too late," Gaia snswered. "You are the only ones that can bring hope to this world."

Feliciana gulped, " Hold on...are you telling us that we're going to...fight?" she stammered out.

Gaia nodded, "Yes. Natalya will stop at nothing to accomplish her mission. It is up to you five to put a stop to her malicious attacks," she said. Arthur shook his head furiously, "No! This has got to be all made up!" he cried. "This all can't be real!"

"I'm afraid it is, Arthur," Gaia said and the Englishman just stood there silent.

"But there's no way we can beat this Natalya chick...we're just high school students," Matthew pointed out in a protest.

"And which is why I'm giving you these," Gaia said as she holds out her hand and five multicolored orbs of light appeared. They all fly towards the humans' wrists, transforming into golden wrist-mounted devices, each with a golden dial, followed by a clear circle in the middle and donned in with different color accents. Their eyes widened.

"Gaia-san, what are..." Sakura trailed off.

"Those are your Nation Morphers. When in danger, raise them into the sky and you will transform into a super fighting force known as the Power Rangers," Gaia replied.

"Power Rangers?" Alfred asked smiling. "Are you serious?"

"No, that can't be! I thought that Power Rangers was nothing but a kids show!" Arthur said in shock.

"_Gomen'nasai._ That's what I thought too!" Sakura was more shocked than Arthur.

"That's just crazy!" Matthew muttered.

"I don't this at all," Feliciana whimpered. Then suddenly, the pool began to bubble, catching Gaia's attention. "Oh no," she said.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"It's Natalya, she's already begun her attack," Gaia answered.

"Already?" Sakura asked and the spirit nodded.

Alfred in the other hand smiled, "Alright, time to kick some ass!" he said with a smile, causing the others to glance at the American.

"You can't be serious, Alfred!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I am serious!" Alfred responded. "It may sound crazy, but we don't have a choice! We can't let our city get destroyed! So we have to fight!"

Everyone stiffened a bit, even Feliciana, who was now frightened to the core. "A-Alfredo...I don't think we can do this," she trembled. "We're not superheroes."

The American smirked, "We are now," he said. "Whether you like or not! Yo, Gaia! Where's the attack?" Gaia walked up to the pool and it began to show a ton of black and silver creatures with demonic masks as heads march through the streets of Star City.

"Whoa! What the bloody hell are those things?!" Arthur said.

"Who gives a damn? Let's go!" Alfred cheered and dashes off.

"Hey, don't run without us!" Arthur called out with a groan as he dashed after him, the others following him before disappearing into the distance.

"I'm counting on you," Gaia whispered.

**Star City**

Explosions burst through the city and all of the people ran away in fear and panic as the creatures walked through the city. Alfred and the gang arrived at the scene and froze, seeing the destruction that was caused.

"Oh my God!" Feliciana cried out.

"Guys, look!" Matthew said pointing out at the creatures marching towards them.

"Just in time!" Alfred said with a smirk on his face, cracking his knuckles.

As the creatures lets out random sounds, a large minotaur-like monster with a large silver club and shield walked up towards the humans, "What do we have here? Five humans wanting to be destroyed by the great Mighty Minotaur, eh?" he snickered

Feliciana hid from behind Matthew while the others backed away a bit, "I don't like the sound of this," Arthur said.

"This shall be fun! Zoraks, get them!" Mighty Minotaur demanded and the Zoraks surround the humans, leaving them all frightened, except for Alfred.

With the Zoraks closing in on him, Alfred sidekicks one in the chest and sweeps its legs from underneath. Two more of the creatures charged towards him and the American readies himself before doing a 360-degrees roundhouse kick to their faces.

Matthew backs away while a group of Zoraks dash forward. The four-eyed blonde ducked, avoiding getting hit by the grunts and then throws a hard punch to its face, knocking it off his feet. Although frightened in the inside, Matthew puts up a strong race and blocks another Zorak's attack and then retaliates. He flips it to the ground, knocking it unconscious.

Arthur rolls out of the way before one Zorak could make one blow and much to his amazement, he slammed his fist into one of the creature's faces. He whirls around and throws another hard punch to the grunt's stomach before front kicking it, sending it flying in the air.

Sakura flips forward, and grabs the Zorak by the arm, twisting it. She flips it down to the ground and then throws it at the others, who were charging towards her. The Japanese girl glared at the others and wastes no time sprinting towards them, knocking them out with her martial art skills.

Feliciana fearfully backed away from the Zoraks before making their first attack. She ducks and rolls out of the way. Two of them grab her by the arms while another one walks towards her. She screams and kicked the Zorak before struggling to break free.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

More Zoraks appeared, making the battle more difficult for the young humans. "Damn it!" Alfred cursed under his breath as the creatures came to his direction.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Matthew scowled.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Arthur cursed.

"Uh-oh!" Sakura panted.

"Yikes!" Feliciana shrieked.

The humans used all of their strength trying to battle the Zoraks, but there were so many of them, neither one of the can take them all down. The creatures were able to overpower them. Mighty Minotaur laughed, "So much for being heroes," he boasted.

Alfred growled, while the others tried to get up on their feet.

"This is hopeless! We're never going to defeat those things!" Feliciana whined in panic.

"Don't be so sure, Feli!" Alfred replied with a smirk, showing his Nation Morpher. "Gaia gave us these morphers to battle! I say now's the right time to use them!"

The others glanced at Alfred, who got up on his feet and glanced at Mighty Minotaur. Reluctantly, the rest got up as well.

"Oh, what's this?" Mighty Minotaur questioned.

The five showed their Nation Morphers, before turning their dials clockwise, and started blinking rapidly.

"Let's do this thing!" Alfred called out.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

They pressed the lower area and then rose their Morphers in the air. The clear circles in the golden dial lit up, emitting a bright multicolored light which nearly blinded Mighty Minotaur and the Zoraks.

The first sequence shows Alfred and his body glowing red. In a flash, his red suit, trimmed with white and gold appeared on his body. He had white gloves and white boots with red cuff-like rings around them. His legs were black and he wore a golden belt with a buckle of the American Flag. His helmet soon appears, resembling an eagle with golden eyes.

The second scene shows a four split screen, showing Matthew, Arthur, Sakura, and Feliciana. Their bodies glowed in different colors. In a flash, their suits just like Alfred's appear on their bodies, except that Matthew was donned in yellow, Arthur was donned in green, and Sakura and Feliciana's were donned in blue and pink and they had skirts. They all had golden belts and buckles of their respective flags: Canadaian Flag (Matthew), Union Jack Flag (Arthur), Japanese Flag (Sakura), and the Italian Flag (Feliciana). Their helmets soon appear, and each of them had an animal, Matthew's was an owl, Arthur's was a bear, Sakura's was a fox, and Feliciana's was a lynx.

The light dies down, there stood five Rangers looking all heroic. They soon look at themselves and amazement was shown from their eyes.

"We transformed!" Arthur cried out.

"Way too amazing!" Matthew said with a smile on his face, examining his new suit.

"_Sugoi_..." Sakura muttered.

"Oh my god! This is incredible!" Feliciana gasped.

Alfred smiled, "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" he cheered.

Mighty Minotaur snorted, "So you five can transform. Big deal!" he cackled. "Don't think that you can beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Alfred sneered. "Red America Ranger!"

The others glanced at Alfred who did a heroic pose. Matthew reluctantly followed.

"Yellow Canada Ranger!" he called out, striking a pose. Arthur sighs.

"Green England Ranger!" he exclaimed. Sakura soon nods.

"Blue Japan Ranger!" she yelled in confidence.

"Pink Italy Ranger!" Feliciana went last with fear coming out of her voice.

"The Earth's five strongest Nations...Power Rangers Nation Charge!" the five humans yelled doing the final group pose. "Zoraks!" Mighty Minotaur yelled and the Zoraks began to charge forward.

"Let's go!" Alfred said and the Rangers began to charge forward as well, beginning the real battle.

Alfred flipped over the Zoraks, who turn around and dash towards him. The blonde smirked, and punches one Zorak in the face, then kicked another one in the chest. He then dodges another's blow and then grabs its arm and elbows it in the back hard. He looks up and sees more Zoraks coming up to him.

"Let's see what this baby has in store!" Alfred said and pressed the lower area of his morpher like he did when he morphed, making it glow into a red light and in a flash. Alfred stuck out his hand and a large one-handed red and white, gold laser gun resembling the eagle's feathers appeared.

"Eagle Shot!"

((A/N: Alfred's Eagle Shot is modeled after GoseiPink's Skyick Shot, but more bigger))

Alfred aims his Eagle Shot at the Zoraks. "FIRE!" he called out and shot beams of red energy, hitting his targets flawlessly. He turns around and shot more Zoraks, making them fall forward.

Watching his brother, Matthew pressed the lower area of his morpher. In a flash of yellow light, a yelllow and gold sword, resembling an owl with a long titanium blade appears in both of his hands.

"Owl Sword!"

He ran towards the Zoraks and, slashing them upwards and downwards. Ducking, and jumping to avoid the creatures' blows. Matthew grips tight of his weapon and attacks each one with fierce strikes until they exploded.

Arthur follows the same thing by pressing the lower area on his morpher and a green and golden double-bladed axe with a symbol of a bear's head in the middle appeared on his hand. He gripped on his weapon.

"Bear Axe!"

After taking a quick glance at the Zoraks, Arthur starts striking them perfectly, sort of like Matthew had done, however, he spun around, slashing every creature that surrounded him.

Sakura punches one Zorak and then kicks another. She whirls around to see more Zoraks coming to her and she growled. She presses the lower area of her morpher and a large blue five-bladed shuriken with a symbol of a fox's head in the center appeared in her hand.

"Fox Cutter!"

Sakura waited for her cue and then throws her weapon at the Zoraks, slicing and dicing them until they exploded.

Feliciana was the only Ranger left to battle her group of Zoraks. She backed away from the creatures as fear began to show through her visor. She watched the other Rangers fight and then back at the Zoraks.

Alfred, who kept on fighting turned to the frightened Pink Ranger, "Summon your weapon, Feli!" he called out. Feliciana looked at Alfred and nods. Pressing the lower area of her morpher, a large white and pink punching glove weapon in the shape of a lynx's head appeared in her hand. She gripped on her weapon, while beaming her eyes at the Zoraks.

"Lynx Fang!"

The grunts began to lunge forward at the Feliciana, who lets out a yelp. She punches one Zorak in the stomach with her Lynx Fang, sending it flying. Turning around, she gives a harder punch to another, by the stomach and uppercuts it, knocking it unconscious.

Feliciana looked shocked, "No way..." she whispered.

Mighty Minotaur growled when he saw the Rangers defeat the Zoraks. "You want to play the hard way? Fine!" he bellowed and starts dashing forward.

Alfred smirked, "Finally some REAL action! Let's go guys!" he said.

The five Rangers ran towards Mighty Minotaur with their weapons ready. Mighty Minotaur was the first one to attack by shooting lightning bolts from his horns. Small explosions blasted from the ground and the Rangers yelped. However, Matthew and Sakura jump out of the smoke, slashing the Minotaur without any hesitation.

Arthur dashes up and slashes downwards and then at Mighty Minotaur's side. Feliciana charged in next and throws three hard punches, leaving Alfred the last one to attack. He aims it at Mighty Minotaur and shoots him several times, increasing the damage level.

"How can this be? You're just mere humans!" Mighty Minotaur winced.

"You better watch it, pal!" Alfred boasted. "These mere humans here are the new heroes in town!"

The others glanced at him, "Um, we're not heroes, Alfred," Arthur said.

"Um..yeah we are," Alfred shot back. "We're freaking Power Rangers!"

"I'm afraid he's right, Arthur-san. We did transform after all," Sakura said, smiling under her helmet, followed by a chuckle.

"I hate to admit, but I'm starting to like this new power," Matthew chimed.

The Brit sighed once more, "I see...you're going to take Alfred's side," he said, although he was impressed with his powers as well.

Feliciana didn't say anything until she yelped when she saw Mighty Minotaur getting up on his feet. She quickly hid behind Matthew, "The monster! He's getting up!" she cried out, having the other Rangers look.

"I will not accept this defeat!" the Minotaur growled.

Alfred smirked, "You mind if I finish him off?" he asked.

"Be my guest," Matthew said smiling back and the Red Ranger cheered. He aims his Eagle Shot at the monster, "Freedom Impact!" he yelled and shot a large beam of red energy in a form of an eagle and hits Mighty Minotaur in the torso.

"NOOOOOO!"

Mighty Minotaur falls forward and explodes in a large blast. "Yeah!" Alfred said with a smile on his face. The others watched the ashes of Mighty Minotaur burn away.

"I have a feeling that this 'battle' is not over," Sakura said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**Earth Base...**

Gaia watched the entire battle and a smile appeared on her face. "A very well done Rangers," she said. "Although, we have a long way if we want to defeat Natalya for good."

**Alright that's the first episode of Nation Charge. Yes, I changed the name so deal with it. Sorry if it's sucky, but I'll get used to it.**

**RANGERS**

**Alfred F. Jones/America – Red America Ranger – Weapon: Eagle Shot**

**Matthew Williams/Canada – Yellow Canada Ranger – Weapon: Owl Sword**

**Arthur Kirkland/England – Green England Ranger – Weapon: Bear Axe**

**Honda Sakura/Fem!Japan – Blue Japan Ranger – Weapon: Fox Cutter**

**Feliciana Vargas/Fem!Italy – Pink Italy Ranger – Weapon: Lynx Fang**

**Principal Pangea/Gaia – Principal of Hetalia Academic High School, Mentor of the Rangers**

**Natalya – Belarus **

**Zoraks ****– Natalya's foot soldiers**

**Okay, those are the characters used in this chapter oh, and Gaia/Principal Pangea is an OC I created. Hey, don't judge me, okay.**

**Anyways, the second chapter will be up soon. NO RUDE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Another chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge! No speech to say, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Hetalia does NOT belong to me, and neither does Power Rangers!**

**Natalya's Castle**

Sitting on her throne, Natalya wasn't very pleased for what she was seeing. Mighty Minotaur was defeated by a group of young teenagers, known as the Power Rangers. A soft growl was heard from her as her crystal ball kept on showing her monster falling forward and exploding. Anger was now visible, however she sighed.

Then suddenly, a man appeared right before her. He had blonde choppy hair, green eyes and wore a forest-green jacket, brown pants, dark brown boots, and a white beret. He glanced at Natalya.

"You look disappointed, Natalya," he said in a Swiss accent.

"I am, Vash. Mighty Minotaur has been defeated," Natalya said, the sound of venom coming out. "By a group of five mere humans."

"Is that so? " Vash answered. " Gaia is pretty foolish to have five kids do her work."

"Yes, VERY foolish," Natalya said. "However, these kids are very clever. I can't let them interfere in our plans."

"Why not sending down a new monster to destroy them? That way we can continue with our mission," Vash said to his charge, who glanced at him.

"Very well," she said. "However, I want it to be stronger."

"Don't worry," Vash said. "It WILL be stronger."

**Hetalia Academic High School**

A groan was heard from Alfred as he walked out of the classroom after the bell rang. Matthew, Arthur, Sakura, and Feliciana followed from behind.

"Man, that class was harder than I thought," Alfred said. "And who would've thought Mr. Alaric would be so strict? Man, I can't deal with that."

"Hey, that's who he is, Al. He wants us to graduate high school after all," Matthew said.

"But we're Power Rangers, now, Matt. We're supposed to be fighting not doing boring-ass schoolwork," Alfred said until Arthur covered his mouth.

"You wanker! Don't say that out loud!" the Brit whispered.

"And why not?" Alfred questioned, removing Arthur's hand from his mouth.

"Because...we can't let anyone find out that we are," Sakura reminded.

"Aw come on, everyone thinks that Power Rangers is a kids show," Alfred replied, crossing his arms. "True, but that doesn't mean we can tell anyone our identities," Matthew said. "We have to be careful, and also...we have to do the assignments. Like I said, Mr. Alaric wants us to graduate."

Alfred sighed, "I know, but I hate schoolwork," he said.

Feliciana walked up to Alfred, "Hey, I don't like schoolwork, either. But we have to do it," she said. "We don't want to upset our families, do we? I know I don't."

"Well... no." Alfred said.

"Then maybe you should start studying more instead of playing video games all day," Matthew said.

"Eh? Alfred-san plays video games?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, all freaking day. It's no wonder he's getting bad grades," Matthew answered.

Alfred groaned, "I'm still here, ya know!" he huffed until Arthur placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, no need to sulk now. Why not we have a study session, the five of us?" he asked.

"Study session, eh?" Matthew said. "That's not a bad idea."

"_Hai._ I'm pretty comfortable doing homework with you all, anyways," Sakura chimed and Feliciana nodded. Alfred just looked at the others, "Study session...man, I'm gonna regret this," he said.

"You're not gonna regret it," Arthur said. "It'll help you with your academics."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and walks out of the school, the others following.

**Kirkland Residence**

The five Rangers arrived at Arthur's apartment and they were pretty amazed. "Whoa! Dude, this place is rad!" Alfred said impressed.

"Ditto. How did you afford this?" Matthew asked.

"My parents bought it for me before they left for England," Arthur said. "I tried to convince them into having me pay the rent, but they didn't want me to."

"_Sugoi_," Sakura replied.

"Now, are we going to study or what?" Arthur asked and the others nodded, but then suddenly a large mirror mounted on Arthur's wall began to glow and Gaia walked out.

"Hello, Rangers," she said.

"Gaia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you being taking care of the school?" Arthur questioned.

"It ended not too long ago, so I thought I check up on you all," Gaia answered.

"We're just getting ready to study, what's up?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I just want to congratulate you five. You five were able to defeat Mighty Minotaur before he caused anymore damage," Gaia said.

"Aw come on, Gaia. We did it because you told us to," Alfred said smiling.

Gaia smiled, "However, Natalya is very tireless and will not stop until her mission is complete. You five must work together to stop her and bring peace to this world," she said and Feliciana felt her heart stop. She could feel fear coming into her heart and it got worse when she remembered the day she received her powers.

"Don't worry, Gaia. We'll make sure Natalya doesn't hurt other people," Alfred said.

"That's right," Arthur said.

"Yeah," Matthew said with Sakura agreeing with him.

"Count me out," Feliciana said and the others turned to the Italian girl.

"Feli?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sorry...but...I don't think I can do it," Feliciana said.

"_Doushite_, Feli-san? You were really good taking down those Zoraks with your new powers," Sakura said in a compliment.

"That doesn't mean anything," Feliciana said. "I...I can't do it. It's just too scary."

"Feliciana, I know it's scary, but you have to fight. The world is-" Gaia said, but was cut off. "I don't wanna fight!" Feliciana said, raising her voice a bit.

"Feli, what's with you all of the sudden?" Matthew asked, a bit concerned. "Don't you care about the Earth?"

"I hate fighting! I just hate it! I don't want to see people getting hurt!" Feliciana said.

"But you know that Natalya will stop at nothing to get what she wants," Arthur said walking up to the frightened girl. "Please, Feliciana. We can't do this without you. If you believe in your-"

"Don't give me your sympathy!" Feliciana shouted, even though she didn't mean to yell at her new friends.

"Feliciana, please. We need you in this team...or else we won't be able to save Star City and the Earth," Sakura said and then Feliciana grabbed her belongings and took off her Nation Morpher, before glaring at her friends, showing her shining brown eyes. "Please forgive me...but I don't...I don't wanna be a Power Ranger!" she cried and ran out the door.

"Feliciana, wait!" Matthew cried out and began to dash out the door, leaving the others behind with worried looks on their faces.

"Wait!" Matthew yelled, but Feliciana kept running, ignoring Matthew. Feliciana was quite of a fast runner and so was Matthew, however when the Canadian turned the other direction, she was gone. He sighed, "Feliciana..." he said and then resumes on running, hoping he would find her.

**Natalya's Castle**

"Vash! Is the monster ready yet?" Natalya asked impatiently. "You know how I am when it comes to waiting!"

"Of course it is, my lady," Vash said. "Come forth, King Sphinx!"

In a flash, a large Pharaoh-like monster holding a scepter with a golden question mark on the end appears right before Vash and Natalya. "King Sphinx at your service!" the monster said. Natalya was impressed of how Vash's new creation turned out. "Very good, Vash," she said. "This is why I make you my favorite general."

Vash smirked, "King Sphinx, find five young humans and destroy them!" he said.

"Yes, your gratefulness! I will not fail you," King Sphinx said and then disappears.

**Star City**

"Feliciana!" Matthew cried out as he walked the streets searching for his Italian friend. While the Canadian was out looking, Feliciana was at Star City Park sitting on the grass. She was thinking about what had happened, and she felt pretty bad for what she did, however she was having other thoughts. "Why did Gaia have to choose me? Why?" she whispered.

After running from street to street, Matthew finally starts to give in.

"Man, I can't find Feliciana anywhere. Man, that girl sure can run though," he panted, wiping the sweat off his head until he glanced his eyes at Star City Park. He wastes no time running to the park and much to his surprise he saw Feliciana sitting.

"Feliciana! There you are!" Matthew cried out happily.

"Matteo..." Feliciana said, looking at the blonde.

"I've been looking all over for you," Matthew said and then the Italian turned away. "Matteo, I'm sorry I've lashed out at you and the others," she said.

"No, no..not at all," Matthew said. "But the others are worried, we should head back to Arthur's place."

"I can't," Feliciana said.

"Why?" Matthew said.

"I don't want to be a Power Ranger. I don't have the courage," Feliciana confessed. "I'm sorry, Matteo."

"Look I understand that you're scared. Believe me I'm scared too, but Gaia chose us to become protectors of the Earth," Matthew said. "You can't just quit now."

"But...I can't do it..." Feliciana whispered, feeling scared.

"Yes you can! You just gotta believe in yourself," Matthew said. "That's what make you become a hero, Feliciana."

Feliciana just stared at Matthew until suddenly...

Zoraks appeared in numbers, causing the two Rangers to back away before charging forward to attack.

The Canadian readies himself before delivering the first punch in the creature's face, followed by a spin kick. Feliciana ducked and shoved herself through, and even throw one single punch, to keep the grunts from attacking her. Matthew kicked another and swept its legs before looking up to see more Zoraks charging into the battlefield. He growled and showed his Nation Morpher.

"Let's Ranger up!" he said.

"I...I can't...Matteo. I gave up my morpher," Feliciana said.

"You did what!?" Matthew cried.

"I'm sorry..." Feliciana begged and Matthew sighed, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it," he said and turns the dial on his morpher.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

Matthew transformed and summoned his Owl Sword before charging towards the Zoraks, slashing them with ease. However, more kept on coming. "Damn! What's with these things!" he hissed under his breath, as he kept on slashing and striking until red laser beams shot out of nowhere making Matthew turn around. Alfred and the others had come now transformed.

"You guys!" Matthew said.

"Need some help, bro?" Alfred asked smiling under his helmet.

"A LOT of help will be nice!" Matthew suggested.

As the four Rangers fought the Zoraks, Feliciana tries her best to back away from the battlefield until King Sphinx appeared right in front of her. She shrieked.

"Don't be scared, little lady. I won't hurt you," the monster said menacingly, walking up to the Italian girl. Feliciana tries to make a run for it, but King Sphinx grabbed her hostage. Feliciana tried to break free, but the monster's grip is too strong. And the worst part is that she doesn't have her Nation Morpher.

"Help! Help me!" Feliciana cried out.

Hearing her cry, the four Rangers look up and see Feliciana being held by King Sphinx.

"Feli!" Alfred cried and dashed forwards, readying his Eagle Shot.

"Get away from her!"

"Try me!" King Sphinx yelled and starts flapping his wings, releasing gusts of wind. Alfred tried to keep himself on balance, but was swept off his feet, landing on the ground in a hard thud.

"You bastard!" Arthur growled and he along with Sakura and Matthew charge towards King Sphinx, but the monster used his wings, knocking the three down off their feet.

"No!" Feliciana cried and King Sphinx laughed.

"How pathetic!" he said. "This battle is getting old anyways. See you Rangers later!"

"Feliciana!" Matthew cried out.

"Matteo! Everyone!" Feliciana shrieked and soon she and King Sphinx disappeared.

"Damn it!" Matthew growled, punching the ground with his fist.

"Oh, man. Gaia isn't going to be happy about this," Alfred said.

"You can say that again," Arthur said.

"Feli-san..." Sakura whispered, looking worried about her friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Alright, that's the second episode. I really hope the Rangers save Feliciana from King Sphinx.**

**Anyways, the third chapter will be up soon! NO RUDE REVIEWS...EVER!**

**Vash – Switzerland**

**Alaric – Germania**

**Matteo – "Matthew" in Italian**

**Doushite – "Why" in Japanese**

**Sugoi – "Amazing" in Japanese**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! Guess what? There's a new chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge! Here we show the conclusion where the Rangers rescue Feliciana! So far, I got some reviews, and some favs/follows. Keep them coming! Anyways, let's get started!**

**Hetalia and Power Rangers doesn't belong to me!**

**Earth Base**

The four Rangers were frantically waiting for Gaia, who was looking at the Great Pool, in hopes of searching for Feliciana, who was kidnapped by King Sphinx. As she waited, Matthew cursed under his breath, only to have Alfred place his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Matt. We'll find her," he said.

The Canadian turned to the American and sighed, "I know...but I just can't believe she would just reject the team just because she's afraid to fight," he said. "I don't understand..."

"We shouldn't blame Feli-san for her fears, Matthew-san," Sakura said. "You may have said that you understand that she's afraid, but you don't know the real reason."

"Real reason?" Matthew asked.

"What do you mean by that, Sakura?" Arthur questioned.

The Japanese girl looked at the three blonde boys and she sighed, "You see, I've known Feli-san longer than you have so I understand what she's been going through," she said.

"But didn't you say to Feliciana, that she has to join the team?" Alfred asked and Sakura nodded.

"I did, however..." Sakura trailed off.

"What?" the three boys asked.

"Well, maybe I should tell you what made Feli-san so scared to fight," Sakura said. "You see, when she was younger...she was involved in a massive street fight against two rival gangs back in Italy. Her father was in one of the gangs and told Feli-san to get to safety. He was beaten to death, while Feli-san watched. It was so overwhelming, her fear of fighting began to take over her heart. Since then, no matter how hard she tried to help someone who's in trouble, she would fear of getting hurt...or lose her life. However, she doesn't want her loved ones to get hurt."

The boys looked shocked of what Sakura had said. "That's why?" Alfred asked.

Sakura nodded, "_Hai._ I met her grandfather and he told me everything about it," she said.

"No wonder..." the American said, folding his arms.

"But that doesn't mean that Feliciana can just run out on us like that. She's been chosen to be part of the Power Rangers," Arthur said.

"I know that, but...she was very overwhelmed," Sakura said. "I sure wish she could just try to have courage."

"Rangers!" Gaia called out.

The four walked up, "What's up, Gaia?" Alfred asked.

"I found Feliciana," Gaia answered.

"Really?!" Matthew asked. "Where?"

"She's located at the abandoned warehouse. You must get to her before King Sphinx strikes," Gaia said.

Alfred nods, "Come on, guys!" he said and the others nodded. However, Gaia grabbed Matthew by the arm. "Matthew, take Feliciana's morpher. You need to give it back to her once you save her," Gaia said.

Matthew grabbed the Nation Morpher, "Thanks," he said and soon dashes off.

**Warehouse**

Feliciana slowly opened her eyes and finds herself all tied up in chains. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked. "Why am I tied up?"

"I see you're awake, little lady," King Sphinx cackled. "No need to be afraid now, you're safe and sound." Feliciana looked frightened. "Why are you doing this?" King Sphinx smirked.

"What? I'm trying to save you from those Power Rangers! After all, you're the one who didn't want to be one of them," he said.

Feliciana looked even more scared, "H-how did you know?" she trembled.

"Lucky guess..." King Sphinx. "But there's no need to be scared now."

"No...please let me go. I don't wanna be here," Feliciana begged.

"Why? Don't you want to be safe from the Rangers?" King Sphinx asked and the Italian girl shook her head. "No...this isn't right. You can't hold me like this," she said. "Besides...they Power Rangers...they're...they're my friends."

"Friends!? With those punks!?" King Sphinx said.

"They're not punks!" Feliciana shot back. "And it's not their fault...it's mine! I really hurt their feelings and I should've just accepted my part as a Ranger. Instead, I was too afraid to fight...and I still am."

"Is that so? Well, if they want to get you back, they're gonna have to get past my friends first!" King Sphinx thundered, leaving Feliciana worried and afraid.

**Somewhere in Star City...**

The four Rangers ran through the streets of Star City, heading to the direction where the warehouse was located. "Alfred-san, how many more miles until we get to Feli-san?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask me! I don't know how much!" Alfred said.

"Seriously, you really need to start focusing on your math homework more," Matthew said with a sigh and Alfred groaned.

"Now's not the time to be talking about school work. Feliciana's in danger and we need to get her before King Sphinx does something to her," Arthur said.

"You're right, Arthur. Sorry," Matthew said.

"Anyways, we're almost near the warehouse," Arthur replied. "We need to keep going."

"Good thing these new powers gave us some speed energy," Alfred chuckled under his breath.

The four Rangers turned the other direction and then all of the sudden, a group of Zoraks appeared right in front of them, followed by two men. One had strawberry blonde hair, red eyes, and a fang showing while the other had tan skin, brown hair with slight stubble, with a white mask covering his eyes.

"Hello, Power Rangers!" the fist male said with a mischievous grin with the Romanian accent. "I am Vladimir and this is Sadiq and we're here to have some fun with you four!" The Rangers backed away a bit and Sadiq turned to Vladimir, "Hey, brat! Are you gonna keep talking or are we gonna defeat these so-called Rangers?" he grunted in a Turkish accent.

"Okay...Mr. Moody!" Vladimir said, sticking his tongue. "Zoraks! Get 'em!"

The Zoraks began to charge towards the four Rangers.

"Come on!" Alfred said and the Rangers began charging towards the Zoraks.

"Perhaps, we should start fighting too, right?" Vladimir questioned in a positive manner and Sadiq growled, "Seriously, why do I have to get paired with you?" he said annoyed.

"Oh, come on and let's go!" Vladimir said and the two men began to charge into the battlefield, attempting their first blow. Noticing the two, Alfred and Matthew blocked the generals' blows and ready themselves.

"Looks like Feliciana's gonna have to wait a little longer," Alfred said.

"If we get these two and the Zoraks out of the way, we might get to her faster!" Matthew shot back. Alfred smirked and the two brothers activated their Nation Morphers.

"Arthur! Sakura!" the American called out.

The Brit and Japanese girl nodded and activated their morphers.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

The four Rangers transform and resume onto their battle. Arthur and Sakura took care of the Zoraks while Alfred and Matthew faced Vladimir and Sadiq.

"Eagle Shot!"

"Owl Sword!"

The Red and Yellow Rangers start charging towards the two Generals. Although, weaponless, Vladimir went after Alfred and Sadiq went after Matthew.

"Take this!" Alfred yelled and starts firing at Vladimir. However, the young man was incredibly fast and dodged every laser bullet. He lets out a yell and does a 360 roundhouse kick, but was counter by Alfred's weapon. He backed away, "Impressive, but don't think you can beat me!" he sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Alfred yelled and dashed forward.

Matthew dodged as Sadiq thew swift punches. Rolling out of the way, he readies his weapon and lunges forward to make a swift strike, but the large man stopped the speeding blade with his two fingers. "What!?" the Canadian gasped.

Sadiq smirked and punches Matthew, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"MATT!" Alfred cried out and without any warning, he gets kicked by Vladimir.

"Alfred-san! Matthew-san!" Sakura cried out. She and Arthur took down the last remaining Zoraks and ran up to their fallen comrades.

"These guys are tough!" Alfred said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, maybe working together would do the trick," Arthur said with a smirk with Sakura nodding in agreement. The four ready their weapons and Vladimir smirked, "So you wanna get killed now, huh? Fine by me!" he boasted and dashes forward with Sadiq by his side.

"Bear Axe!" Arthur yelled and he slammed his axe down the ground creating small explosions that rushed to the two generals.

"Watch out!" Sadiq yelled and leaped in the air where they see Matthew leaping up as well. The Yellow Ranger readies his weapon.

"Owl Sword!"

He slashes them directly, causing them to scream in pain. They both landed on their feet and there stood Sakura giving them a cold stare.

"Fox Cutter!"

She throws her weapon at Vladimir and Sadiq, however it missed them. It starts passing by them, leaving scratches on their clothes. The shuriken returned to Sakura and Alfred runs up in front.

"Now to finish this! Eagle Shot!"

He open fires at the generals, causing them to get knocked off their feet, and wince in pain. The others regroup with Alfred. "You guys are good...but that doesn't mean we're out!" Vladimir said and with that said, he and Sadiq disappeared into thin air.

"Alright!" Alfred said. "Come on, let's go save Feli!"

"Right!" the others replied and the four Rangers continued their way.

**Warehouse**

After a couple of minutes, the four Rangers arrived and they began to look for their Italian friend.

"Alright, guys. We better stick together," Alfred said. "Who knows when will this King Sphinx bastard will attack."

The Rangers began to look around since the warehouse was a big building.

"Feliciana!" Matthew called out. "Where are you? Feliciana!"

Hearing the call of her name, Feliciana's heart began to pound with relief, "Matteo!" she called back. "Everyone!"

Her voice was so loud, it was loud enough to have the other Rangers hear her. "She's near!" Arthur said. "Come on!"

"Hey, wait up!" Alfred yelled after seeing Arthur run off.

They turn the other direction and their eyes began to widen of what they saw...it was Feliciana!

"Feliciana!" Matthew cried out.

"Everyone!" Feliciana said with a smile. "You came!"

"Of course we came!" Alfred said, grinning under his helmet. "We wasn't gonna leave you out, ya know!"

Feliciana smiled, "You guys..." she said.

The Rangers ran up to help Feliciana but then suddenly, gusts of wind start blasting out of nowhere, causing the four to get knocked off their feet, leaving Feliciana shrieking in horror.

"What the hell?!" Alfred growled and there stood King Sphinx.

"Fancy seeing you here, Power Rangers!" he sneered. "Looks like you got past Vladimir and Sadiq!"

"King Sphinx!" Arthur seethed.

"I see you came here to rescue this little lady here. And it seems that she's one of you!" King Sphinx bellowed. "Such pathetic little punks!"

"Yeah? Well, these punks are here to kick your ass! Come on, guys!" Matthew yelled and the others nodded. King Sphinx smirked, "Zoraks!" he called out and a group of Zoraks appeared in front and start charging towards the Rangers.

"Ugh! These things are getting on my nerves!" Arthur hissed.

"Guys, you take care of the Zoraks! I'll take care of King Sphinx!" Matthew said and leaps over the Zoraks and lunged forward at the monster, readying his sword. "Let Feliciana go!" he said.

"Never!" the monster roared and charges forward.

Feliciana watched Matthew fearlessly fight King Sphinx, and her heart began to pound. Seeing the battle made her remember the day when her late father got into it with a rival gang back in Italy. She whimpered and could feel herself being isolated by her own fear.

Matthew attempted to strike King Sphinx, but was deflected by his scepter. The monster strikes the Canadian in the chest, making him fall back. However, Matthew manages to keep his balance and lunges forward. King Sphinx smirked and his scepter began to engulf in flames. He the fires flaming question marks at the Yellow Ranger, hitting him in the chest. Matthew shrieked as the flames ripped through his body.

"Matteo!" Feliciana cried out.

Matthew winced in pain and weakly tries to get up. Seeing this scene, Alfred, Arthur, and Sakura ran up to their fallen friend after they defeated the Zoraks.

"Matt, bro! You alright?" Alfred asked, but then suddenly, King Sphinx opens fire once again at the Rangers, knocking them down off their feet.

"This is too easy!" King Sphinx boasted. "When I'm done with you, this little lady here will be free from being part of your pathetic team!"

Alfred growled, "No, we will never let you have Feli! She maybe scared to fight, but she's still one of us and will stay that way!" he exclaimed and Feliciana's eyes widened. "Alfredo..." she whispered.

"You think she wants to be with you?" King Sphinx said. "Don't make me laugh!"

"You will never understand. Feliciana may have had a tragic and dangerous past...but deep inside she's a very strong person!" Arthur said. "She will never let anyone who she loves dearly get hurt!"

"That's right!" Sakura said. "You, however...are just a heartless bastard!"

"You punks are delusional!" King Sphinx yelled and charges towards the Rangers. Feliciana watched her four friends risk their lives trying to defend her.

"Everyone..." she whispered.

King Sphinx opens fire at the Rangers, sending them flying in the air and even slashing them in the chests with his scepter.

"No...I can't let him hurt them..." Feliciana said as she balled her hands into fists. The Italian girl trembled as memories of her tragic past get replaced by memories of Alfred and the others encouraging her to fight. Her eyes began to glow with courage and strength and used her strength to break herself free. "I won't...I won't...let them die!" she yelled loudly and the chains began to snap. Feliciana lets out a loud yell and...the chains soon break, freeing herself.

"What!?" King Sphinx gasp, seeing that Feliciana was now free.

Feliciana charges at King Sphinx without any hesitation. "You little! Take this!" he growled and starts flapping his wings in maximum speed. Though the winds are strong, Feliciana manages to keep her balance and dash towards the monster. She throws a hard punch in the monster's face and a lower punch in the stomach. The girl then throws a side kick to the monster's chest, sending him sprawling.

The others ran up to Feliciana with amazed looks underneath their helmets, "Whoa! Feli! That was awesome!" Alfred cheered.

"I say...you finally got over your fear of fighting," Arthur replied, patting Feliciana in the back.

"_Grazie_, everyone. But it was you four that made me lose my fear," Feliciana said. "I'm very sorry for my behavior...I didn't mean to upset you all."

"_Daijoubu_, Feli-san," Sakura said. "All we know is that you're okay."

"Yeah," Matthew said.

King Sphinx growled, "You damn punk! After everything I've done for you...you would just turn your back on me!" he hissed.

"You've never done anything! All you did is hurt my dear friends and try to keep me away from them! You won't get away with this!" Feliciana yelled and then Matthew walked up to her.

"Here, this belongs to you," Matthew said, taking out Feliciana's Nation Morpher, handing it to her.

"_Grazie_, Matteo," Feliciana said and puts on her Nation Morpher before facing King Sphinx. She turns the dial and starts blinking.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

Feliciana transforms into the Pink Ranger with her weapon in her hand. Once again the team has now five members.

"Red America Ranger!" Alfred yelled posing with his Eagle Shot.

"Yellow Canada Ranger!" Matthew twirled his Owl Sword and points it at King Sphinx.

"Green England Ranger!" Arthur held tight on his Bear Axe, ready to strike.

"Blue Japan Ranger!" Sakura gracefully poses with her Fox Cutter

"Pink Italy Ranger!" Feliciana grips on her Lynx Fang, ready for battle.

"The Earth's five strongest Nations...Power Rangers Nation Charge!" the five Rangers before doing a group pose. King Sphinx growled, "You damn pests! I will destroy you one by one!" he roared and sprints forward.

"Come on, guys! Let's finish this!" Feliciana said.

The others nodded and charged forward. Each Ranger attacked the monster with their weapon, leaving Feliciana to face him. She throws several hard punches at the monster with her Lynx Fang, and uppercuts it, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Alfredo!" she called out.

"Right! Freedom Impact!" Alfred yelled and fires at the monster directly in the chest, causing King Sphinx's body to spark. He shrieked and falls backwards, exploding in a large blast.

Feliciana smiled, "Yeah," she whispered.

As the Rangers regroup, Vash looked angry yet disappointed, "Another defeat...Natalya is not going to be happy about this," he said and disappears.

**Earth Base**

Gaia ran up to Feliciana and gave her a really big hug, "I'm very proud of you, Feliciana. I knew you you could do it," she said.

"It was my friends who made me lose my fear," Feliciana said, turning to her friends. "They really care about me a lot and all they wanted for me is to have courage. I'd let my fear take over me at first, and because of that I was held hostage."

"Yes, but you managed to stop King Sphinx from killing us! Totally badass!" Alfred said cheerfully.

Feliciana chuckled, "Gee, Alfredo..."

"Well, I'm very glad you're safe, Feliciana. So are you ready to face Natalya in the future?" Gaia asked and the Italian girl nodded. "Yeah. I am. She better watch out," she said with a smile. "Cause the Power Rangers aren't going away that easily!"

"That's the spirit!" Arthur said and Feliciana laughed happily along with the other Rangers.

**Alright, that's the third chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge. Whoo! Man, I really tried hard to make this chapter good enough for everyone to read, not to mention long. Anyways, the fourth chapter will be up soon and NO RUDE REVIEWS!**

**Vladimir – Romania - Natalya's first general  
**

**Sadiq – Turkey - Natalya's second general  
**

**Alfredo - "Alfred" in Italian**

**Grazie – "Thank you" in Italian**

**Daijoubu - "It's okay" in Japanese**

**Oh and one more thing, there will be a sixth and seventh Ranger in this story, who will appear later in different chapters. Right now we're just going to be focusing on the sixth Ranger and if you wanna guess who it is...feel free to speak up.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge! Again...no speech just some pure fandomness from two popular series!**

**I do NOT own Hetalia or Power Rangers**

**Hetalia Academic High School**

A loud yawn was heard from Sakura as she walked through the hallways with her books in her hand. The others had already left school and she decided to stay back to finish her assignments, Mr. Alaric had assigned her. School had been pretty tough for Sakura, but she enjoyed all of the learning and getting to know people. But it can be very exhausting for her.

She yawned when she headed out the gate until a large black limousine pulled in front of her. After the vehicle made a stop, the limo driver came out of the car and walked up to Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Miss Honda," he said.

"Oh uh..._konnichiwa_," Sakura said looking confused. "What brings you here?"

"Mr. Wang has ordered me to come pick you up," the driver said. "And speaking of which, he's actually here."

"Eh?" Sakura asked and the limo driver opened the door, and a tall male with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a fancy suit came out.

"Yao-kun?" Sakura said in surprise.

"_Ni hao_, Sakura," Yao said with a smile.

**Natalya's Castle**

"Another failure. I am very disappointed in you, Vash," Natalya said in the verge of raising her voice. "You told me that King Sphinx was strong enough to destroy those 5 humans."

Vash flinched, "My apologies, my lady," he said shamefully.

"But we managed to to try to help him defeat the Rangers too, you know?" Vladimir said, jumping into the conversation. Sadiq face-palmed, "Idiot!" he grunted.

"What!? I thought I told you that you were to stay out of the mission!" Natalya snapped and Vladimir backed away, "But King Sphinx told us to help him before he got destroyed," he protested. Natalya groaned in anger.

"Please, my lady. Don't take your anger out on them," Vash said. "It was my creation. So, it's I who should take responsibility."

Natalya gave him a glare, "You're right. You better find a way to get rid of those pesky humans, or there will be consequences for you. Though I admire you, I will not accept defeat," she said calmly, yet with venom.

"As you wish, my lady," Vash replied.

**Star City**

Sakura and Yao were dining at a large restaurant after a long limo ride from school. She was surprised that this man has come all the way from overseas to see her.

"My, my. You've grown so big aru!" Yao said with a smile while eating.

"What are you doing here in America, Yao-kun? Weren't you in China?" Sakura asked tilting her head a bit.

"I came here to see you, Sakura," Yao said. "It's been very long since I seen you aru."

"But I thought you wanted to go back home," Sakura answered. "To see your family and friends."

"I did, but ever since I was there I missed you a lot and wanted to spend more time. Until I found out that you moved to America aru," Yao replied. "And now I'm here."

"Yao-kun, I really appreciate you thinking about me and all," Sakura said, sipping on her drink, "But you don't have to go through all that trouble. Besides, I'm in the 12th grade now and looking to forward to start a life on my own."

"But weren't you pretty distant before?" Yao questioned. "You never had any friends back then aru." "That is all ancient history, Yao-kun. I've come out of my shell and I am doing much well. So there's no need for you to come all the way here," Sakura commented.

Yao shook his head, "Sakura, I know deep inside you've missed me a lot," he said. "There's no denying it."

"Yes I missed you, but I'm not a little girl anymore, okay?" Sakura said. "Like I said, I'm a senior in high school and I have a future ahead of me."

Yao just smiled, "Starting to act all serious I see?" he said. "How funny aru."'

"I am being serious, Yao-kun!" Sakura said nearly shouting. She covered her mouth and looked around only to see the other customers not paying attention. The Japanese girl lets out a relieved sigh and cleared her throat. "I'm not that desperate to have you come," she said calmly. "It's not my character."

Sakura took another sip of her drink until she hears footsteps approaching. She looked up and there was Alfred walking up to her.

"There you are, Sakura. I've been looking all over for ya," he said.

"Alfred-san. What brings you here?"

"The others were waiting for you back in my place. We were supposed to do a study session," Alfred said.

"But you hate studying," Sakura added with a smile.

"Oh I do. But Arthur told me to come and find you," Alfred answered.

"He did?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah. So are we gonna go or not?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "_Hai_," she simply replied and Yao looked up at Sakura, "What's the rush? Need to be somewhere?" he questioned.

"Yes, I have to go study with my friends. _Gomen ne_," Sakura said.

"Sakura...we haven't got a chance to spend some time with each other," Yao said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry, dude. But I gotta get Sakura out of here," Alfred said. "School has been on us and we can't upset our teachers."

Yao groaned a bit, but then suddenly, the Rangers' Nation Morphers began to ring. Alfred answers it and it was Gaia's voice.

"Alfred! There are Zoraks at Axis Square! You need to get to the others fast!"'

"Right!" Alfred nodded.

"Say, what kind of gizmos you have there aru?" Yao asked and the two Rangers froze for a second. "Um...they're watches...we got them not to long ago!" Sakura said nervously.

"Yeah, from...uh...eBay!" Alfred added. "We need to go now!"

"Where are you going aru?" Yao asked.

"Somewhere!" Sakura answered until the waiter comes up to Yao with a piece of paper in his hand. "Your bill, sir," he said. "Oh thank you. Let me pay you right now aru," Yao replied, and took out his wallet to pay the waiter.

"Sakura, let's go!" Alfred said.

"Okay," Sakura replied back and the two Rangers dashed out of the restaurant and into the back of the building, activating their Morphers.

"**Nation Power, Energi-**"

"Hey, why did you run off? What's going on aru?" Yao asked, after spotting Alfred and Sakura who were about to morph.

"Eto..." Sakura trailed off.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Yao questioned, folding his arms, fixating his eyes at the two teenagers. "Oh, well um...oh man," Alfred groaned, hanging his head.

**Axis Square**

Zoraks ripped through the streets as the citizens ran in panic. Arthur, Matthew, and Feliciana, who are now morphed ran into the scene.

"Man, these things don't know when to quit, do they?" Matthew huffed.

"Never mind that. Let's get to it!" Arthur rushed into battle with his weapon ready. The two summoned their weapons and followed from behind. Slashes and punches were thrown from the Rangers, as the Zoraks kept on coming at them. However, more Zoraks appeared.

"Seriously!?" Matthew said in frustration.

"These Zoraks keep on coming!" Feliciana said, gripping on her weapon.

"But that doesn't mean these wankers are going to win this battle!" Arthur growled and raised his Bear Axe. "Come on, you bloody gits! We're not afraid of you!" he snapped. The Zoraks lets out loud sounds and grunts and start lunging towards the three until, Alfred who is now morphed, jumps into battle, shooting the creatures flawlessly in the chest.

"Alfredo!" Feliciana said.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Arthur said sternly.

"Sorry, got caught up in some unreasonable business," Alfred responded with a chuckle.

"Well, thank god you're here! These Zoraks doesn't wanna give up," Matthew said and Alfred smirked, "Seems to me that these bastards wants to get a good ass kicking!" he said.

"Come on!"

The others nodded and the four charged into battle, taking down the Zoraks one by one.

"Eat lasers!" Alfred bellowed and started blasting like mad, hitting every grunt that stood in his way. Matthew slashed his way through along with Arthur and Feliciana threw iron punches, until no Zorak was standing, having them exploding.

The Rangers sighed until Sakura, morphed and late ran up. "_Mina!_" she called out after making a stop.

"Sakura, you're late!" Arthur snapped.

"_Gomenasai!_" Sakura cried out bowing to the others, who de-morphed.

"What took you so long, Sakura?" Matthew asked.

"Well you see..." Sakura trailed off after de-morphing.

"Sakura!"

Sakura groaned a bit and the others turn around, only to see Yao running up towards them. "Jeez! Why did you run off like that aru?" he asked in a huff. Sakura began to stammer until Arthur came up to her, "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Yao Wang. He used to take care of me when I was younger," Sakura nervously introduced.

"_Ni hao_," Yao said politely.

"Nice to meet ya, Yao! I'm Al-" Alfred said but was cut off.

"This isn't the time for introductions," Arthur said to Alfred before darting his eyes at Sakura, "What's going on here?"

"Well, you see. Yao-kun has taken care of me when I was younger. My parents were wealthy and they were very busy so they had Yao come all the way from China to watch me while they work," Sakura answered.

"Wait! You're rich!?" Alfred blurted out.

"H-hai," Sakura said scratching her head, "My parents wanted to be there for me, but since they own two separate companies, they didn't have the time. Yao-kun was very caring, but he can be a bit protective, sometimes."

"Is that so?" Matthew asked.

"So sweet," Feliciana cooed.

"So, you were late because of this guy holding you down?" Arthur raised a brow and Sakura admittedly nodded. "Hey! I'm just trying to spend some time with Sakura aru," Yao said. "I mean, it's been almost years since I cared for her aru."

"It wasn't that long, Yao-kun," Sakura said.

"Well it was to me aru," Yao shot back. "Now, why don't we go to the mall?"

"Mou..." Sakura muttered, face-palming herself and the others just smiled a bit while some shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Vash appeared in the background and watched. "Foolish little pests," he muttered under his breath. "I've got something planned for you! You just wait!"

**Star City Mall**

"Ah! These places look amazing aru!" Yao said in awe as he walked through the mall with Sakura. "Where do you think we should go aru?" he asked.

"I don't know, there are many stores we can go to," Sakura said then lets out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Yao asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Sakura said with a nervous chuckle.

The Rangers were sitting at a table while the two kept on roaming in circles. "I don't know why we were dragged into this," Arthur said with a sigh.

"I don't know either, but I can tell that they get along very well," Feliciana said with a smile. Alfred nodded, "Yeah. This Yao dude sure has been through a lot with Sakura through out the years," he said, while taking a sip out of a milkshake.

"Sakura, this place looks nice aru," Yao said, pointing to a store which was Forever 21, "Eh? Why there? It only has women's clothes there," Sakura said.

"Don't be so sure. Come on!" Yao said, grabbing Sakura by the hand before heading inside. The others walked up, "Seems to me that Yao misses Sakura too much," Feliciana joked.

"Let's go check it out," Alfred said.

"So cute!" Yao said as he picked out an outfit and showed it to Sakura. "It totally suits you aru!"

Sakura looked a bit displeased when she looked at the outfit, which looked pretty much bland, not to mention all plad. "Yao-kun, you really have bad taste in fashion," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yao questioned.

"No one wears plad anymore," Sakura said. "It's 2013, not 1995."

Yao just groaned, "Sakura...you're such a critic aru," he said and Alfred chuckled in the background until their Nation Morphers began to beep once again. The others yelped and so did Sakura, who quickly answered her Nation Morpher.

"What's going on here? Why did your watch go off aru?" Yao questioned.

"It's nothing, okay?" Sakura said.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing," Yao answered.

"Yao-kun..." Sakura said until screaming was heard from outside the mall. "What was that!?" Yao asked. "Trouble! Come on!" Alfred said and the others ran out of the store with Yao following with confusion. The six skidded to a stop where they saw shoppers running in terror. Strange butterflies were fluttering everywhere and began sprinkling strange dust, putting most of the shoppers to sleep.

"W-what's happening aru!?" Yao cried out and Feliciana walked up to one of the fallen shoppers. "They've been put to sleep by the butterflies' powder!" she said.

"This isn't good," Arthur said.

"Sakura! Get Yao out of here, quick!" Matthew said and without any protest, the Japanese girl nodded. "Okay. Yao-kun, let's go," she said.

"Wait, what about you all aru?" Yao questioned.

"Don't worry about us. Just go!" Alfred said.

"But-"

"We need to go, Yao-kun!" Sakura said, grabbing Yao's hand before running off.

The others turned back to the scene, but then suddenly large webbing shot out from nowhere wrapping around the fallen shoppers. There stood a large spider monster looking fierce and venomous. "A spider!? Ugh! I hate spiders!" Alfred groaned in digust.

"You're not the only one," Arthur said.

"I see that you five haven't been effected by my butterflies' sleeping powder, I see," the monster said sinisterly. "Oh, well. Guess I'm just gonna have to kill you all!"

"Look here, Spidey. Don't think that we're gonna let you hurt these people!" Alfred said.

"That's Spidertron to you, blondie and for your information I'm just getting ready for my dinner!" Spidertron snarled. "But since you four came along, I'll just kill you first before I get to my meal!"

"You won't be eating anything today! Let's go!" Arthur shouted, activating his morpher along with the others.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

The four transformed and ready themselves for battle while Spidertron lets out a snarl and charged forwards. The Rangers summoned their weapons, "Let's do this thing!" Alfred said and the Rangers charge forward as well. "Eagle Shot!" Alfred began shooting at Spidertron, but the monster just kept on running.

"What the!?"

Spidertron began to shoot out his webbing at Alfred, but the Ranger dodged. Matthew ran in front of his twin brother, gripping on his weapon before lunging forward.

"Take this!"

The Canadian was going to slash, but Spidertron shot his webs at his weapon. Making it useless for the Yellow Ranger to use. "What the...my Owl Sword!" he cried out. Arthur and Feliciana leaped in the air with their weapons at ready, attempting to attack the monster.

"Bear Axe!"

"Lynx Fang!"

Spidertron caught the Rangers weapons with his hands...er legs and pushed them back. He then shot his webs, covering the whole entire weapons.

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthur scowled.

"My Lynx Fang! It's all sticky!" Feliciana whined. Spidertron laughed, "What's wrong? Can't use your toys?" he taunted until Alfred ran in front, "Don't think you've beat us, yet!" he said and aimed his Eagle Shot.

"That's what you think!" Spidertron said and shot his webs at Alfred's Eagle Shot preventing it from shooting any laser bullets.

"Aah! My Eagle Shot!" the Red Ranger cried.

Spidertron laughed, "Looks like you Rangers are useless without your weapons now!" he said. Alfred soon smirked, "You may have stopped our weapons, but we still have our bare fists!" he bellowed. "Let's squish this bug, guys!"

"Oh!" the others called out and charged.

Meanwhile, Sakura dragged Yao while the citizens of Star City kept on running. "Come on, Yao-kun, we need to get somewhere safe!" she said.

"What about your friends aru?" Yao asked.

"They said they're going to be okay, now come on!" Sakura answered until her Nation Morpher began to beep.

"Sakura...is everything-"

"It's fine, Yao-kun...please go," Sakura said.

"Eh? What about you aru?" Yao asked in a worried tone. "I'll be okay. Please, get somewhere safe," Sakura said.

"Sakura-"

"I don't want to argue with you Yao-kun!" Sakura said, raising her voice. "Go! NOW!"

Yao stood there for a second and was about to speak until the limo from before arrived in a flash and Sakura's limo driver came out. "Miss Honda!" he shouted.

Sakura turned around and saw her driver, in front of her. She wastes no time grabbing Yao by the hand and dragging to him. "Please, get Yao-kun into safety!" she said.

"But Miss Honda, you need to get to safety as well," the driver said.

"Don't worry about me. Get Yao-kun out of here," Sakura said and turns the other way, dashing off into a sprint.

"Sakura!" Yao called out.

"Mr. Wang, please get inside!" the driver said trying to escort Yao into the limo, the Chinese man however didn't seem to want to get in. He turned to the man, "I'm sorry, but I can't let Sakura put herself in danger aru!" he said and gives the driver a 360 spin kick into the face, knocking him to the ground.

"In case you have forgotten, I was trained in kung fu back in China aru!" Yao said with a smirk. "Sorry for kicking you, though!"

Yao ran towards the direction Sakura went, leaving the driver in the dust, slightly dazed yet okay.

Back in the battle, the Rangers used their strength and bare fists to battle Spidertron. The four delivered many blows to the monster, only to have them get taken down by its arms/legs. "Not good enough!" Spidertron boasted and fired laser beams from his eyes, hitting the Rangers in the chest, emitting sparks. They fell onto the ground wincing in pain while Spidertron walked up towards them in triumph. "This is the end of you!" he snarled.

"_Yamete_!" Sakura's voice called.

"Huh?" Spidertron asked, whirling around to see Sakura running up, only stop in her tracks.

"Sakura!" Alfred winced.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Spidertron said with a smirk.

"Leave my friends out of this! Your battle is with me!" Sakura demanded. Spidertron laughed, "You think you can beat me by yourself?" he cackled.

"Don't belittle me!" Sakura growled and turned the dial on her Nation Morpher.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

Sakura transforms and readies herself in battle. She waits for her cue to attack, but Spidertron opens fire at Sakura, catching her off guard. Spidertron then shot his webbing at the Blue Ranger, which wrapped around her, and she was thrown to a wall in full force. The others watched and try to get up on their feet.

"You bastard..." Arthur growled.

"You said you can beat me? How pathetic!" Spidertron said walking up to Sakura, who easily frees herself from the sticky web. "You're finished!" the monster said, but then suddenly...

Yao leaps in the air and throws a flying kick to Spidertron's chest, sending him staggering back as the Chinese man landed on his feet.

"You won't be hurting anyone today aru!" Yao spat out.

"Yao-kun!?" Sakura gasped followed by everyone else.

"Why you...get out of my way!" Spidertron bellowed.

"You're MY opponent!" Yao said and lunges forward towards the monster. "Yao-kun!" Sakura cried out, but Yao didn't listen.

"You mere human!" Spidertron growled and shot his webs, but Yao leaped in to the air and threw another flying kick, but into the face. He kicked the arachnid several times before throwing a 360 roundhouse kick. Spidertron winced in pain while Yao sped forward, and hits him with a strong palm strike, and swift punches on the chests and sides. The Rangers were shocked of what they saw.

Spidertron was knocked down to the ground, while Yao still stood on his two feet. "Never underestimate a former kung fu student aru!" he said with a smirk.

"Yao-kun..." Sakura said.

"Impudent human!" Spidertron growled and fire his eye laser beams at Yao, sparks were flying, knocking him off his feet.

"YAO-KUN!" the Blue Ranger cried and ran up to her fallen friend. Spidertron began to walk up towards him, but was held back by the others.

Sakura began to check on Yao, but he waved her away a bit, "I'll be okay aru," he said.

"Mou! Why did you come after me after I told you not to?" Sakura asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I was worried about you aru," Yao panted.

"Eh?" Sakura questioned.

"When I lived in China, I received a call from your parents, saying that they were worried about you when you were sent to America," Yao said.

"That's why you came here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I kept on smothering you. I didn't know what was going on, but I was just so worried because of your parents," Yao said. "Please forgive me aru."

"No...It's not your fault. I didn't know you felt that way," Sakura said. "It should be me who should apologize."

"Don't apologize. But don't put yourself into a situation that would get you killed aru," Yao said.

"Yao-kun..." Sakura said and Yao smiled. "Now, I've already done part of the ass-kicking. You should do your part aru!"

Sakura smiled under her helmet and nodded. She looked up and see the others getting beaten by Spidertron, who looked up. "Back for more?" he said.

"Spidertron, you are going to pay for your cruel actions!" Sakura said under her breath and summons her weapon.

"Fox Cutter!"

"You mere creature!" Spidertron said and starts shooting his webs and Sakura threw her Fox Cutter and much to her surprise, her weapon starts cutting through the webs. "What!?" Spidertron cried out and the Fox Cutter sliced and diced through his body until it started to spark and implode.

"No! This can't be! This can't be!"

Spidertron fell backward and exploded in a huge blast.

"YES!" Yao cried out.

The webs vanished and all of the shoppers were awakened, without remembering a thing and the webs on the Rangers' weapons cleared up. Sakura retrieves her Fox Cutter and the others ran up to her.

Meanwhile, Vash growled in the background, "Those damn Power Rangers!" he seethed and disappears.

**Star City Park**

"Hey, Yao-kun," Sakura said.

"What is it aru?" Yao questioned.

"Listen, I really appreciate you coming over to check up on me. At first, I was pretty uncomfortable, but now that I understand why you came, I am very grateful," Sakura said.

"I'm very glad aru," Yao replied. "My, you have grown up."

Sakura chuckled, "So, this means you have to go back to China, right?" she asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Huh? Move back? I don't think so aru..." Yao said.

"Eh?" Sakura said. "I thought you came here because you were worried about me."

"I did!" Yao said.

"Yao-kun, I'm pretty confused..." Sakura trailed off.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Ever since your conversation with your parents, I've decided to move back in with you, so you don't have to be all lonely again aru!" Yao said cheerfully.

"EH!?" Sakura cried.

"Well, what's wrong with that aru?" Yao asked. Sakura was about to protest, but she stopped to think about it. She calms down and glanced her eyes, "Nothing, Yao-kun," she said.

"Sakura. For a second, I thought you was going to rant aru!" Yao said with a smirk.

"I was, but I decided not to. I really did miss you," Sakura said.

"I missed you too aru," Yao replied back with a smile.

The others watched the two Asians spend their time together and couldn't help but smile and giggle.

**Okay! That's the fourth episode of Nation Charge! It's a pretty long chapter to write, but I sure pulled it off! The next chapter will be up soon and keep on guessing who's the sixth Ranger!**

**NO RUDE REVIEWS...EVER!**

**Yao Wang – China**

**Ni hao – "Hello" in Chinese**

**Yamete – "Stop!" in Japanese**

**Gomenasai – "I'm sorry" in Japanese**

**Mina – "Everyone" in Japanese**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello to all you Hetalia fans as well as Power Ranger fans. StarTeen2000 here with the newest chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge! I'm getting pretty much more favs as well as follows and I'm very flattered, anyways here's the chapter!**

**Hetalia Academic High School**

Everyone walked out for lunch after long hours of class, and loads of difficult assignments. "Bloody hell, school is getting harder and harder by the minute!" Arthur said, walking with the others through the halls, "I don't think I can keep up with these assignments, our teachers are giving us."

"Hey, that's what high school's for. You're not trying to be like Alfred-san, are you?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"What? Of course not!" Arthur spat out. "Speaking of which, where is that git anyways?"

"He's in the nurses office," Feliciana said. "He told me that he was going to be resting for a while."

"Why would that idiot do something like that? He knew we had class," Arthur scowled. "Don't look at me! Alfredo had made up that excuse," Feliciana replied.

Matthew sighed, "He's so damn lazy!" he muttered under his breath. In the nurses office, Alfred walked out of the door after hours of slumber and stretched out his arms. "Man, that was an awesome snooze!" he said with a smile on his face until he was approached by the others. "Oh, hey, guys."

"You bloody git!" Arthur yelled, bonking Alfred in the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Iggy!?" Alfred groaned.

"Why would you sleep out during classes?" Arthur asked, folding his arms. "I was tired, that's all. A hero's gotta get some rest from saving the world from evil, ya know?" Alfred replied, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, and from playing video games all night," Matthew sputtered out.

"Hey, my body can't take it, okay?" Alfred pouted. "Jeez, I know school is important, but come on...it's a lot of work!"

"Well, that's how it is, Alfred-san," Sakura said. "Our body needs that kind of work."

"She's right, you know," Francis' voice called out. Alfred sighed and turned around, only to see Francis standing right behind him. Arthur growled in anger.

"What do you want, Francis?" Alfred spat out.

"What happened to hello?" Francis questioned. "In a bad mood, _mon amour?_"

"I'm just going to lunch, smartass," Alfred scowled a bit. "Can you please move?"

"I will let you go, after you answer my question," Francis said and Alfred narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman. "And what would that question be?" he asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"EH!?" Feliciana and Sakura cried out with smiles on their faces.

"W-what!?" Arthur seethed and Matthew just stayed silent. "Not interested," Alfred said.

"But why?" Francis asked a bit disappointed. "Because one, I don't want to and two, you're a perverted heartbreaker," Alfred answered. "That's just harsh, _Amérique_," Francis groaned.

"I'm not being harsh, I'm just being real with you," Alfred said.

"That's right, frog! Now why don't you go ask a woman out and leave Alfred alone?" Arthur croaked.

"_Non_. I want Alfred to go out with me. He's definitely my type," Francis said and Alfred just shuddered in disgust. "I said no, Francis," Alfred said and Francis just hung his head in defeat. "Okay, have it your way," he muttered and turns the other way to leave.

Sakura and Feliciana felt pretty bad for Francis. They quickly ran up to Alfred, "Alfred-san, what are you doing? This guy is asking you out on a date!" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, do you have to be so cold to him?" Feliciana asked.

"Hey! Francis is just a pervert who only cares about himself! He doesn't show any love to people at all!" Alfred muttered back.

"But maybe Francis-san isn't like that," Sakura said. "Come on, can you at least give him a chance?"

"Why should I?" Alfred asked.

"Hello! Because he likes you!" Feliciana added. "Please? Don't leave him out."

The two girls gave Alfred the puppy eyes, which made him groan in defeat, "Fine! I'll do it, but you owe me big time for this," Alfred said and the girls chuckled.

"Francis!" Feliciana called out and Francis turned around. "_Oui_?" he asked.

"Alfredo here would love to go on a date with you," Sakura said and Francis' eyes glistened and a smile appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

Arthur in the other hand growled in anger. Alfred groaned, "I'm gonna regret this..." he muttered under his breath while Matthew just sighed. "Man, high school's not gonna be the same," he whispered.

**Natalya's Castle**

"NO! This is unacceptable! Three failures in a row, Vash! Three! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Natalya lashed out and Vash hung his head, "Please, forgive me, my lady!" he said. "But these Power Rangers are getting stronger than before."

"Seems to me that you're lacking some balance here, Vashy," Vladimir said with a childish chuckle only to be given a cold glare by the Swiss man. "Keep your nose out of this, Vladimir!" he hissed. "Why should I? You're the one that keeps failing all the time!" Vladimir taunted.

"What was that!?" Vash growled.

"Vladimir! This is not the time to be fooling around!" Natalya thundered and Sadiq scoffed, "I don't know why you're makin' a big huff, Natalya," he said.

"Sadiq, I've almost had this world as my kingdom and thanks to that wretched Gaia, I had to leave this planet in order to get stronger!" the sorceress hissed with venom. "I will not take this defeat and humiliation any longer!"

"Well, why don't you send down a monster to kill everyone? For all I care," Sadiq said rolling his eyes.

"Very well then," Natalya said, calming down. "However, you and Vladimir must go as well."

"Huh?" Sadiq blurted out.

"You dare question me!?" Natalya rose her voice and Sadiq sighed, "No," he said.

"Good, you shall proceed."

Vladimir grinned while Sadiq sighed in annoyance. Vash, however looked pretty angry as the two generals walk out of the throne room.

**Alfred and Matthew's House**

"Come on, Al! What's the hold up!?" Matthew called out.

"I'm finishing up! Quit rushing me!" Alfred called back and Matthew sighed, "Seriously. Roderich and Eliza dress way faster than you and they're not even here!" he said.

"Stop talking, will ya? I'm almost done!" Alfred called out.

Matthew sighed once more. Feliciana and Sakura chuckled and Arthur just scoffed with his arms folded.

"It's so nice to have Alfred-san to go out on a date," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but it was you and Feliciana that convinced him to do it," Matthew said, glancing at the girls. They giggled once more, "Sorry, but we didn't like seeing Mr. Francis so sad, Matteo. We'd thought it be cute and romantic to have him spend some time with Alfredo," Feliciana cooed.

"Ugh! Keep talking like that and I'm going to puke!" Arthur said annoyed and disgusted. The others turned to the Brit and Sakura raised a brow.

"I'm coming down now," Alfred called out and the others turn around. There they saw Alfred in a clean red t-shirt, a black leather motorcycle jacket, freshly ironed denim jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers.

"Ve~ My, my. Looking pretty handsome there," Feliciana said. "Yeah, really decent," Matthew complimented. Alfred sighed, "Yeah," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just try to have some fun okay?," Feliciana said and Alfred puts on a fake smile, "No need to tell me," he said even though deep inside, he didn't mean it.

"Oh! Look at the time! You better get going, Alfred-san!" Sakura chimed and Alfred just groaned.

"Good luck!" Feliciana called out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Alfred muttered out and heads out the door before closing it. "Seems to me that Alfred isn't going to enjoy this date," Matthew said crossing his arms.

"I agree with you, Matthew. The frog is just going wind up leaving him out all by himself," Arthur spat out and Feliciana just shook her head while smiling.

"Arthur-kun..." Sakura trailed out with a concerned look on her face until suddenly their Nation Morphers beeped and Matthew answered.

"What's up, Gaia?" he asked.

"Rangers, come to the Earth Base, immediately," Gaia said and Matthew nodded. A large mirror appeared in front of the four Rangers walked through, before it disappeared into thin air.

**Earth Base**

The Rangers arrive and there they saw Gaia sitting at the Great Pool. "Gaia, what's going on? Why did you call us all of the sudden?" Matthew asked the goddess, making her turn around. She lets out a smile. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I check up on you all," Gaia said politely and the four fell onto the ground. "Mou...Gaia-sama..." Sakura groaned.

"Hey, I can't help it, you know?" Gaia said with a chuckle. "I am your mentor, as well as your principal of your school."

"Well, we're okay Gaia," Arthur said beaming at the goddess. "And you should only call us when Natalya attacks."

"I know that," Gaia answered waving her hand until she notices that there was only four of the Rangers. "Um, where's Alfred?" she asked and Sakura smiled, "He's on a date," she cooed.

"Date?" Gaia raised a brow.

"Yeah! You should've seen how amazing, Alfred looked!" Feliciana chimed and Matthew nodded although he has doubts. "Yeah, but I still don't know about this. Alfred doesn't like Francis at all, you know," he said. Arthur growled, "Damn, frog..." he muttered. "Why the hell did Alfred have to go out with him?"

Sakura glanced at Arthur and then a sly smile, "Do I smell some jealousy here, Arthur-kun?" she asked and Arthur started to blush.

"W-who ever said that I was jealous!?" Arthur stammered out.

"It's pretty obvious," Sakura replied smugly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Arthur shouted and Feliciana just giggled. Matthew sighed.

**Downtown Star City**

Alfred walked through the city until he sees Francis dressed in a semi-formal attire. The Frenchman looked up and smiled, "Ah, you made it, _Amérique,_" he chimed. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah," Alfred said rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter, _mon amour?_" Francis asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing, can we just get on with this?" Alfred said slightly annoyed and walks off. Francis kept on smiling, "If you say so," he said. The two blondes began to walk through the streets, passing busy traffic and many crowds. Francis began showing Alfred, many different stores and gift shops that were open in Star City. Alfred didn't look quite amused, but through out the date, he start to become a bit amused, although he feels a bit uncomfortable with Francis.

As the date went on, the two males walked together until Alfred's stomach begin to growl. The American blushed and Francis turned around, "Hungry already?" he asked.,

"Yeah," Alfred admitted. "But I can deal with it."

Francis shook his head, "No boyfriend of mine is going to walk around with an empty stomach," he said.

"B-boyfriend!? Me? Dream on, loverboy!" Alfred spat out until his stomach growled again. He groaned and the Frenchman just giggled, "Come on, I know a good place to go. It's my treat," he said and before Alfred could say anything else, he was dragged without any hesitation.

Meanwhile, a large star-like creature appeared from thin air and looked around seeing people walking happily, either together or by themselves. He lets out a smirk, "Humans are such pitiful creatures, the great Staroid can fix that!" he said evilly and began to emit lightning from his star points and began firing, blowing up everything that stood in his way. Noticing the attack, the citizens run in panic. Staroid laughed, "That's right...run! Run for your pathetic lives!" he sneered.

**Earth Base**

The Great Pool began to bubble and Gaia turned around to see. The water began to show Staroid marching through Downtown Star City shooting lightning at everything. The four Rangers ran up to see what was going on, "It's Natalya, isn't it?" Sakura asked and Gaia nooded, "Yes, she's at it again and this time she has sent Staroid. You know what to do, Rangers," she said. "Wait, what about Alfred?" Matthew asked. "We can fight without him," Feliciana said cheerfully. "_Andiamo!_"

The Rangers ran out of the Earth Base and was transported back to the city.

**Star City**

The four Rangers arrived, now transformed and began to search for Staroid, thanks to all of the evidence he left behind. But then suddenly, sparks blasted from the ground and the Rangers backed away a bit.

"What was that!?" Feliciana cried out and Vladimir's laughter was heard and pretty soon Vladimir appeared along with Sadiq. "We meet again, Power Rangers," he said with a sneer.

"Vladimir! Sadiq!" Matthew hissed. "What do you want?"

"You know what we want...payback for what you did to us the other day!" Sadiq growled, cracking his knuckles.

"And it seems that you got the Pink Ranger back, I see," Vladimir giggled.

"We don't have time for you wankers! Get out of our way!" Arthur said and Vladimir cackled, "Trying to act all tough, huh? How impudent!" he said childishly.

"Seriously...you really ARE a brat!" Sadiq growled.

"Oh, stop your insulting and let's just kill the Rangers, 'kay?" Vladimir said and the two lunge forward at the Rangers.

"_Ikuze!_" Sakura called out and the Rangers charge to battle, and started to fist fight instead of using their weapons. Matthew and Arthur battled Sadiq while Sakura and Feliciana fought Vladimir. Punches and kicks were heard as the opponents lunged at each other. The girls give Vladimir a double punch and the boys gave Sadiq a double kick, making them stagger back.

"Damn! They're stronger than I thought!" Vladimir said.

"But that doesn't mean, we're giving up that easily!" Sadiq bellowed.

"Oh really? Let's get them!" Arthur called out.

"Right!" Matthew, Sakura, and Feliciana shouted and dashed forward.

**Red Rose Restaurant**

"_Mon Dieu!_ These dishes look amazing! I don't know what I should eat first!" Francis chimed as several plates of different French cuisines that covered almost the whole table. Alfred looked pretty shocked and glanced at the Frenchman. "Jeez, dude! Are you really THAT hungry?" he asked and Francis chuckled, "Non. I mostly ordered most of it for you, since you nearly eat almost everything..." he said.

"Yeah, but I eat mostly McDonalds and what not," Alfred said.

"But you know it's nothing but pure fat and oil," Francis said. "It's going to make you all fat and such."

Alfred scowled, "Are you trying to insult me!?" he seethed a bit.

"_Non non_. I'm just saying. And besides, you'll love the French cuisine...if you try it," Francis said.

Alfred sighed and picked up one plate as Francis started to eat. He picked up his fork and took a bite and pretty soon, his eyes began to sparkle. Francis smiled, "See? What did I tell you?" he asked and Alfred snapped back, "Yeah, whatever," he said as he continued eating. "You know after this so-called date...I'm not talking to you ever again," Alfred said with his mouth slightly full.

"Now, why do you say that?" Francis asked.

"Because, you break people hearts, like any other selfish man does," Alfred said and Francis sighed softly, "Well, maybe it's because I have a reason why I do that," he said.

"How so?" Alfred asked flatly.

"You see, I used to be in love someone back when I was in 8th grade. I told her that I was going to love her with all my heart and never leave...until...she betrayed me," Francis said. "She never loved me...and ever since then, I became selfish, didn't care about anyone's feelings."

"Is that why?" Alfred said with a snort. "You're an idiot."

"Ehh?" Francis asked a bit shocked and Alfred sighed, "Seriously, breaking other peoples' hearts because you got your heartbroken...that's the lowest thing you've done, Francis," he said.

"Well, yes, but you don't have to be that harsh," Francis cried.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said. "But it's the truth. You can't destroy peoples happiness just because you lost yours. I mean come on, people get heartbroken everytime, but they managed to get over it after that."

"How?" Francis asked.

"By moving on," Alfred said. "It maybe hard, but that's what happens after someone breaks someone else's heart. People move on with their lives...and you should too."

"But why...my first love took me for granted and-"

"You need to forget about her. She's a bitch for hurting you," Alfred said. "She's only cared about herself, nothing more. I know you loved her, but that's how it is. And besides, you're really a great guy...but what you need to do is stop taking people's feelings for granted. It's just not cool at all."

"Alfred..." Francis whispered until suddenly, the restaurant began to shake suddenly as if it was being hit.

"_Quel était ce bruit?_" Francis cried out until a loud explosion was heard and there stood Staroid. "Guess who's here!" he said in a snooty voice. Everyone started screaming in fear, and ran from their tables, dashing out of the emergency exit. Francis' eyes widened, "_Mon Dieu!_" he cried out, getting up out of his seat, however Alfred's face narrowed and he too gets up out of his seat.

"Francis...get outta here," he said.

"Huh? Alfred...what are you doing?" Francis questioned.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" Alfred said.

"But-"

"GO!" Alfred yelled and Francis just stayed silent. He turns the other way and heads out of the emergency exit, looking back at Alfred who walked up to Staroid.

"Well, well, well. The Red America Ranger! Vladimir and Sadiq has told me all about you-" Staroid was cut off.

"Save your breath! Don't think you're gonna get away with this!" Alfred growled, placing his hand on his morpher.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

Alfred morphed into the Red Ranger, leaving Francis shocked in the background. "A-Alfred!?" he cried out softly. Staroid smirked, "You think you can defeat me?" he sneered.

"You just watch!" Alfred yelled and charged towards the monster, throwing the first punch. However, Staroid blocked it, only to be kicked by the American, making him stagger back. Alfred lunged forward for another attack, but the monster began to generate electricity from his five points and shot the bolts at Alfred, causing him to scream in pain as they coursed through his body. "_Amérique!_" Francis cried out and tries to run to help. "Don't come closer!" Alfred yelled. "It's too dangerous, just get outta here, now!" The Red Ranger manages to get up on his feet and dash towards the monster. The two struggled with each other until Alfred was thrown outside of the restaurant. Staroid walks out to continue beat Alfred while Francis stood in his place for a couple of seconds. Worried about what would happen to Alfred, he headed outside as well.

Meanwhile, Matthew, Arthur, Sakura, and Feliciana were still fighting Vladimir and Sadiq until the four Rangers used all their strength, giving the two generals hard blows, sending them flying towards an abandoned bus. Sadiq growled as the Rangers regrouped.

"Hey, brat! Let's get outta here!" he said.

"Huh? But Natalya said that we should-" Vladimir was cut off.

"Forget what Natalya said! We've dealt with these Rangers long enough!" Sadiq said and Vladimir sighed, "Okay, but don't blame me when she chews us out!" he said.

Sadiq growled and beamed at the Rangers, "We'll meet again, Power Rangers!" he said and disappears with Vladimir by his side. The Rangers sighed until their Nation Morphers beeped and Arthur answers.

"Rangers, Alfred is facing Staroid at the Red Rose Restaurant!" Gaia exclaimed.

"What!? By himself?" Arthur gasped.

"That's not good," Matthew said.

"What are we waiting for? LET'S HURRY OVER THERE!" Feliciana said and the others nodded before dashing off.

Alfred rolled on the ground and got up on his feet. He summoned his weapon and aimed it at the monster.

"Eagle Shot!"

He fired his shots at Staroid, but the monster managed to deflect the attack with his arms. He used his top point as a glowing boomerang, and struck Alfred in the chest, making him drop his weapon. He then fired his lightning bolts at the American. Large explosions burst from behind him, knocking him off his feet, and ripping through his suit.

Alfred landed on the ground and de-morphed. Francis ran into the battle scene and saw Alfred on the ground. "Alfred!" he cried out, rushing to his side.

"You...idiot!" Alfred winced. "I told you to get outta here!"

"And leave you here to get beaten!? No way in hell I would do that!" Francis cried out until Staroid laughed, walking up to the fallen Red Ranger.

The other Rangers finally arrived and they saw their leader, bruised and beaten. "Alfred!" the others cried until Staroid laughed heartily, yet evilly. "Such foolish humans! I knew you were dumb enough to beat me!" he said.

"What was that!?" Arthur scowled.

"Oh well, I'm just going to have to kill you all!" Staroid boasted, and he once again began to absorb electricity from his points. Alfred cursed and tried to get up on his feet, but pain stung his body and collapsed onto the ground while the others prepared themselves, for what Staroid would do, but then suddenly...

"YOU BASTARD!"

Staroid was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was flipped to the ground. Alfred's eyes widened and the other Rangers gasped. Looking up, Staroid saw Francis now looking very angry, his shining blue eyes now blank.

"How dare you ruin my date with Alfred!?" he said darkly with venom coming out.

"Uh-oh...it seems that Francis has gone to his dark side," Feliciana said with Sakura nodding in agreement.

"You dare try to battle me!?" Staroid thundered. "You must be out of your mind!"

"Francis, no! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Alfred grunted in pain. "I'm not going to let this ugly creature hurt you, Alfred," Francis said. "I'm going protect you!"

"Ugly!? Oh, now you've done it! DIE!" Staroid yelled and fired his bolts, but Francis easily dodged the bolts and dashed towards the monster in swift speed. He slams his fist onto Staroid's stomach in brute force, sending him flying back. Staroid was going to retry his attack, but was met by the Frenchman's hard iron punches. He lets out a yell, and throws a spin kick to Staroid's face, sending him flying to a large building.

Alfred was in utter shock and so were the others...mostly Arthur.

"Francis...how the hell did you become that strong!?"

"I told you, Alfred. I won't let that creature hurt you," Francis said. "I know you still don't like me, but I refuse to see you get hurt."

"Francis, why are you-"

"You made me forget about my bad past, and I'm very grateful for it. So now it's time for me to return you a favor," Francis answered until Staroid popped up looking all angry. "Damn you! You're going to pay for that!" he growled. Francis puts himself in a stance, "Come at me then, _salaud!_" he said darkly. Staroid lets out a roar and charged. Francis dashed forward as well. The monster was going to attack Francis, but he was outnumbered by the Frenchman's swift blows. Staroid's body began to spark a bit, after getting a lot of damage. Francis leaps up in the air and gave Staroid a strong flying kick into the chest, before landing on his feet.

The monster's body began to spark more and short curcuit, "I can't believe it...a mere human has beaten me," he said and lets out a groan, falling forward and exploding.

Francis' eyes soon gains their shine again and he turned to Alfred, who was helped up by the other Rangers.

"Are you alright?" he asked him, touching the blonde's bruised cheek.

"Yeah," Alfred answered, "But I have to say, you sure gave Staroid a good beating."

"Of course! He ruined our date and tried to hurt you!" Francis exclaimed. "Yeah, I know that," Alfred said. "Normally, people would just run away, but it seems that you weren't that person...I suppose."

"I'm not a coward, Alfred. I really like you, and I will do anything to protect you, even it means risking my life," Francis said and Arthur just scowled.

"Seriously, are you really that stupid, frog?" he said.

"Non. I'm not..._Angleterre_," Francis said with a smirk and everyone's eyes widened as they de-morphed. "H-how does he know about us!?" Feliciana cried out.

"I saw Alfred here transform into a Power Ranger when facing that Staroid monster. So now I know who he is," Francis said. "Which means that I now also know who your four are as well."

"You weren't supposed to know who we were," Matthew said.

"I know now, Matthieu. And besides I know you as much as I know Alfred here," Francis said and Alfred just turned away, blushing. "I should've just let you run away with the others," he muttered out and Francis chuckled. "It's too late, now. I now know your identities, but I promise to keep it a secret," he said.

"Really?" Alfred called out. "Oui. I promise," Francis said as he walked up to Alfred and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. Matthew's jaw dropped, Sakura and Feliciana squealed, and Arthur scowled even more. The kiss broke and Alfred was left blushing more and all dazed.

"Francis..." he whimpered.

The Frenchman picked up the American bridal-style, "Now if you all excuse me, Alfred and I need to take off. He needs to be treated...medically and romantically," he said and walks off, leaving the others in the dust.

"I really don't get Francis at all," Matthew said.

"So cute!" Sakura and Feliciana cooed.

"Damn frog!" Arthur growled with venom and jealousy.

**Earth Base**

Gaia had watched the entire battle through the Great Pool and was amazed of how Francis defeated Staroid with strength and force, not to mention protecting Alfred from being defeated. "Hmm...Francis Bonnefoy is his name, I see," she said. "Interesting...very interesting."

**Okay! That's the fifth chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge! Since I only had only one person to guess who the sixth Ranger is...I guess I have to reveal who the REAL one is. However, that will occur in the sixth episode which will come soon! If you guys wanna give me some ideas for some future chapters...feel free to show them to me!**

**NO RUDE REVIEWS! EVER!**

**Francis Bonnefoy – France**

**Roderich ****– Austria**

******Elizabeta (Eliza) ****– Hungary**

**Mon amour – "My love" in French**

**Non – "No" in French**

**Oui – "Yes" in French **

**Mon Dieu – "My God!" in French**

**Amérique – "America" in French**

**Angleterre – "England" in French**

**Quel était ce bruit? – "What was that noise?" in French**

**Salaud – "Bastard" in French**

**Ikuze – "Let's go!" in Japanese**

**Andiamo - "Let's go!" in Italian**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey everyone guess what? More Power Rangers Nation Charge!**

**I do NOT own Hetalia or Power Rangers**

**Hetalia Academic High School**

"Seriously, Al. You really need to start going to bed early, it's starting to affect your attendance," Matthew snapped a bit at his brother, who yawned tiredly. "Hey, what do you expect...I'm nocturnal," Alfred replied back, opening his locker and retrieving his textbooks. "I'm not used to going to bed early," the American said.

"Well, you better do something or else you might be removed from graduation," Matthew said with a sigh.

"What? Are you serious?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know!" Matthew screeched and Alfred sighed in disbelief.

"Oh, and by the way. How did your date with Francis go?" Matthew asked and Alfred froze a bit and then blushed. "Oh, well...uh..." he said. "It was just like all dates are..."

"I'm listening," Matthew replied.

**Yesterday**

"_Aah!" Alfred groaned and winced in pain as Francis rubbed a cotton ball dabbed in water and soap on his bruised arm. "That fucking stings!" he hissed. Francis glanced his eyes at the American and smiled, "Oh? You don't like soap and water?" he questioned. "How about I lick it instead?" _

_Alfred blushed like mad, "Ugh! Are you really that lecherous!?" he shouted._

"_Non. Just being romantic," Francis said with a wink. "Now, do you want to have your wounds clean or not?"_

"_I do...but, please...don't act all perverted, okay?" Alfred said, trying to bury his face. Francis lets out a chuckle. "I promise, but first..." Francis got closer to the blonde and gave him and long and passionate kiss before it broke. Alfred was left blushing even more, and the Frenchman just smiled. "__Je t'aime, Amérique,__" he whispered and Alfred just sat there looking red._

**Present Day**

"What!? Francis really said that?" Matthew said in shock and Alfred blushed even harder.

"Yeah and I thought he was lying. But when I heard his tone...he was being serious!" Alfred stammered out, his heart began to pound. "It's like he wants to be with me or something!" Matthew just smiled, "Well good thing Sakura, Feliciana, and Arthur are already in class," he said. "Cause if they heard it, the girls would go to fangirl mode an Arthur would've been really pissed," he said.

"Wait, Arthur was jealous of me and Francis?" Alfred asked and Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you see his face when Francis kissed you?" Matthew asked.

"Um...no," Alfred said.

"Well, he was jealous alright, and it looked like he wanted to kill Francis for touching you," Matthew said. "But...wow...I can't believe Francis would tell you that he loved you. What did you do anyways?"

"Well, he told me about his past, and I just told him to move on because love comes and goes," Alfred said.

"Really?" Matthew said, cocking a brow.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "Crazy, huh?"

"I wouldn't say it's crazy, even though I was pretty shocked of what Francis said to you, I have to say you are one lucky dog," Matthew said smiling a bit. "Matt, you can't be serious," Alfred said shifting his eyes at his Canadian brother.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean Francis said that he loved you," Matthew said. "So that means...he might want to be your boyfriend..."

"B-boyfriend!?" Alfred spattered out. "Him!?"

Matthew just chuckled, "Sorry, Al. But I can't help it...Francis was so desperate to have you," he said. Alfred wanted to say something back to his brother, but then suddenly he was glomped by Francis from behind. "There you are!" he cooed out.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that Francis!" Alfred snapped. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Looking for you, sweetie!" Francis chimed. "Class is going to start any moment."

"Thanks for the reminder. Can you get off of me please?" Alfred asked before glancing at his brother, who chuckled softly.

"Ahem..."

The three blondes look up and there stood Gaia as Principal Pangea. "I hate to break your little gathering, but class has already started," she said. "Mr. Bonnefoy, please report to your respective classroom."

"Of course, Principal," Francis said, letting Alfred go.

"See you in class, _mon amour_," Francis said to Alfred, winking at him before leaving. As he walked, Gaia's expression changed, leaving Alfred and Matthew having puzzled looks on their faces. "Yo, Gaia. Something wrong?" Alfred asked. Gaia turned to the two brothers, "Everything's fine, but I think you should get to class. You don't want to upset the teachers do you?" she said.

"Oh! Right, come on Matt!" Alfred said.

"Okay!" Matthew replied.

The blondes dash off to class, leaving Gaia all by herself. She started to have concerns about Francis and even remembered how he fought Staroid on his own. "Francis...I think he might be the next one," she said to herself.

**Natalya's Castle**

Natalya flew into a rage while Sadiq and Vladimir faced her fury, all thanks to their failure. "NO! NO! NO! HOW CAN A PATHETIC HUMAN DEFEAT STAROID!? HOW!?" she screamed, her voice sounding malicious and venomous, as she referred to Francis.

"Hey, it was Vashy's creation, you should blame him for that!" Vladimir trembled until he gets a cold glare from the sorceress. "Oh really!? Then how come I told you and Sadiq to keep an eye on him!? HUH!?" she snapped with a frown.

"Y-you never said that! And also, we wanted to face the other Rangers who beaten us not to long ago!" Vladimir protested. "But Sadiq here wanted to run away like a coward after we got defeated again!"

"I did not!" Sadiq shot back.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Natalya shouted. She looked more angrier than ever, causing Vladimir to cower in fear and Sadiq to freeze in fear. "HOW CAN YOU TWO RUN AWAY DURING THE MISSION!? THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO SEE FROM YOU!" she hissed.

"Nice going, moron!" Sadiq growled at the Romanian.

"UGH! NOW YOU HAVE MADE ME ANGRY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Natalya bellowed and the two generals didn't say a word. They disappeared and Natalya lets out a frustrated sigh.

"This is unacceptable! Very unacceptable!" she said, now calm although enraged.

"Natalya," Vash said appearing before the woman, who glares at him. "What is it, Vash?" she asked, a bit irritated. "It seems that Vladimir and Sadiq have failed," he said.

"Yes, they have...what is it that you want?" Natalya asked.

"I think I have a new creation that will help get over our problems," Vash said and Natalya glanced at the Swiss general. "So you want another chance, I see? Very well, but remember your place, Vash. I don't want you to end up like Vladimir and Sadiq," Natalya demanded.

"Understood, my lady," Vash replied.

"Send down the Zoraks," Natalya said.

**Cafeteria – Lunch period**

"Alright, _min'na!_ I made a special lunch for everyone!" Sakura said with a smile, showing everyone large bento boxes. She gives each one to everyone, and they opened their boxes.

"This is splendid, Sakura!" Arthur said. "You can really cook...unlike me...I can't cook toast!"

"_Daijoubu_. I did this because I wanted to. Everyone dig in!" Sakura chimed.

"Aw, finally! I'm starved!" Alfred said and starts eating followed by the others. Sakura and Feliciana turned to each other and nodded. "So, Alfredo...did your date with Francis go well?" she asked and Alfred abruptly stopped eating. "Huh?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"We want to know how did your date go, Alfred-san," Sakura said and Alfred swallowed.

"Why do you want to know?" Alfred asked.

"Hey, we're girls. We know a lot about relationships and dating," Feliciana said. "So how did it go?"

"Well..." Alfred said until he gets a glance from Matthew who just smiled at him. But he knew Sakura and Feliciana, and maybe even Arthur were waiting for his answer. "My date with him went well, but..." the American hesitated.

"But?" the girls asked.

"But then he said that...he loves me..." Alfred finished and with just that he felt like something had snapped. There he caught Arthur's face turning red, steam pouring out from his ears and popped veins appearing on his face.

"WHAT!?" the Brit yelled in a bloody rage.

"KYAAAAA! So romantic!" Sakura gushed. "You said it! I have a feeling that someone gonna get a boyfriend right now!" Feliciana chimed.

"NO! THIS IS MUTINY! ALFRED, HOW CAN YOU LET THAT FROG SAY THOSE LIES TO YOU!?" Arthur yelled grabbing Alfred by the shirt, but was held back by Matthew. "Cool your jets, Arthur," he said, trying to calm the angry Brit down.

"I don't think he was lying, Iggy. I heard the tone of his voice. He meant what he said," Alfred said. "Besides, didn't you see how he took care of Staroid?"

"_Hai._ He was one hardcore fighter," Sakura said. "Who would've thought that Francis-san would become so strong, trying to protect Alfred-san?"

"Sort of like a fairy-tale if you ask me," Feliciana chirped and Arthur just scowled, after calming down, "Jeez, what's wrong with you, Arthur?" he asked. "It's nothing," he said and Matthew just sighed, "He's angry about Francis confessing his love to Alfred," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I don't want that damn frog doing anything to Alfred!" the Brit said.

"Jealous much?" Sakura said slyly.

"I'm not jealous, okay?" Arthur scowled and the others just chuckled until, Alfred was glomped once again by Francis from behind. "Francis, how long are you gonna keep doing that?" the American questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," Francis said, nuzzling the blonde's cheek. Alfred just sighed while the others just chuckled and Arthur scowled once more until their Nation Morphers began to beep and the five began to pick up, "Zoraks!" Alfred scowled.

"Seriously? At this time? But we hadn't get to finish lunch!" Feliciana pouted.

"Hey. Duty calls, Feli," Matthew said with a smile. Alfred frees himself from Francis grasp, "Francis..you better stay here," he said and the five dash off. Francis smirked, "Me? Stay? I don't think so!" he said and soon dashes out of the school before Gaia walked up and watched, the Frenchman dash off.

**Downtown**

The Rangers arrived where they see many people fleeing from a group of Zoraks who were marching from a large monster, with a red suit, a white mask, and armor that sort of resembled a ring and was carrying a rod. "Ah, Power Rangers, what a pleasant surprise," the monster said maliciously, but this time it was a female voice. She readies her rod and in just seconds she fires green beams, sending sparks at the Rangers.

"How's that from I, Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel!" Nimrod said in a boastful tone. Alfred growled and he touched his Nation Morpher, "Let's go guys!" he said.

"Oh!" Matthew and Arthur said.

"Okay!" Sakura and Feliciana shouted.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

The five transform into their Ranger forms and Nimrod smirked, "Let's get them Zoraks!" she said and the Zoraks began to charge into battle. The Rangers charged in as well.

"Red America Ranger!" Alfred yelled, kicking a Zorak before doing his pose.

"Yellow Canada Ranger!" Matthew called out, punching a Zorak who tried to attack him.

"Green England Ranger!" Arthur uttered out, jumping over a Zorak and flipping it to the ground, knocking it unconscious.

"Blue Japan Ranger!" Sakura shouted, using her martial art techniques to take down every Zorak that tried to land a finger on her.

"Pink Italy Ranger!" Feliciana exclaimed as she flipped backwards before kicking a Zorak in the face and another in the chest.

Soon, all of the Zoraks were all dispatched, "The Earth's five strongest Nations...Power Rangers Nation Charge!" the five yelled in unison.

Nimrod was the only one standing. She twirled her staff, "Let's have some fun, shall we?" she taunted.

"Let's get her!" the Rangers charged forward. Alfred leaps for a high kick, but Nimrod strikes him in the chest with her staff, sparks flying out of his suit. He rolled onto the ground and the others ran up to his aid. As Nimrod kept charging forward, Matthew and Arthur charged next by taking a different approach.

"Pathetic!" Nimrod said and slashed the two in the chest, making them scream in pain. The monster turns around and sees Sakura and Feliciana coming towards her way. She lets out a snort and strikes them, causing them to roll in pain. The boys ran up the girls aid until more beams of green energy shot out of nowhere, causing the Rangers to fall back. Nimrod was the only one who stood there unscathed. "That was too easy!" she called out.

"Damn it! This one's stronger than the others!" Arthur said.

"You said it!" Feliciana panted.

"No, we're not done yet!" Alfred said and summons his weapon. "Come on!"

Watching Alfred summon his weapon, the others nodded at each other and summoned their weapons as well. Nimrod smirked, "Begging for more I see? No problem!" she said and in a flash, she summons two male replicas of herself, both armed with swords.

"AC! DC! Get them!" Nimrod called out and the two "doppelgangers" charged towards the four Rangers while Nimrod charged towards Alfred.

Meanwhile, Francis ran through the city hoping to find the Rangers until he hears a loud noise coming from the other side of downtown. He smirked, "They're near!" he said. "Hold on, Alfred! Francis is coming!"

Alfred fired his Eagle Shot at Nimrod, who quickly countered the bullets with her staff. She fired her beams at Alfred, knocking him off his feet. The others tried to attack Nimrod's lackeys, but they too were outnumbered. The three monsters regrouped and together, they opened fire at the Rangers, sending them flying in the air.

Nimrod and her two goons walked up towards the fallen Rangers. The three were about to end the battle with a final blow until...

The Frenchman leaped in the air for a fly kick, and strikes Nimrod in the chest, sending her sprawling. Francis landed on his feet, leaving the Rangers shocked.

"Francis, what are you-" Alfred was cut off.

"I told you, Alfred. I won't let anyone hurt you...and that's a promise," Francis said with a smile on his face before turning to Nimrod.

"You insolent human!" Nimrod growled. Francis turned to Nimrod and puts himself into a stance, "Ready to dance?" he taunted. Nimrod as well as AC and DC began to charge towards the Frenchman. Francis lets out a yell and charged towards Nimrod and her goons.

Nimrod swings her staff, but Francis grabs it before pushing it up and punching her in the stomach. He flips backwards when AC and DC attempt to strike him with their swords and retaliates by doing a double kick to the chests.

Nimrod leaps into the air to strike, but Francis quickly dodges and then dashes forwards in quick speed and gives the monster one hard kick in the face, sending her flying to a building. He glares at AC and DC and does the same thing to them.

The Rangers stood there in awe, "Whoa! It looks like Francis' fighting is way better than I expected," Sakura whispered.

"Ditto," Feliciana said.

Francis lands on his feet and smirked, however, Nimrod gets up on her feet and fires her beams at the Frenchman, sending him flying, but was caught by Alfred. Rage was shown from her face, "No one attacks Nimrod and gets away with it!" she hissed as she and the her assistants walked up with their weapons at ready.

The four Rangers stood defensively, gripping onto their weapons. Alfred growled and turned to Francis, "Francis...you better get outta here, it's not safe for you to battle these monsters," he said.

"Why would I do that?" Francis shot back. "Alfred, those monsters were beating you and the others into a pulp! And besides, I wasn't going to stand there and have you all take all the fun!

"Enough chatter! Time to die!" Nimrod yelled and along with AC and DC, they began to open fire at the Rangers. However, Matthew and Arthur leaped in the air for a strike, but was was blocked by the two soldier's swords, which pushed the weapons up.

"Alfred, get that frog out of here!" Arthur snapped.

"Yeah, I know he's a good fighter and all, but we can't let him get himself into danger!" Matthew said.

The two fought AD and DC, while the girls fought Nimrod. Alfred turned to the Frenchman, "Come on," he said.

"Huh? But-" Francis was cut.

"Come on!" Alfred said and takes Francis out of the battle while the others fought. They dashed through the streets, the Red Ranger stopped at his tracks and frees Francis' hand from his grip.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" the Frenchman questioned. "Look, Francis. I don't want to get involved in our fight," Alfred said, taking off his helmet.

"Why? Aren't you glad to have me come to your rescue?" Francis said.

"I am but...I don't want you to get yourself killed," Alfred said. "Besides, it's not like you can be part of our team or anything." "But, I don't want you to get hurt either. Didn't you forget that you almost got killed by that Staroid thing?" Francis recalled.

"I do remember that, but this is now we're talking about. I don't want you to get involved in our fights," Alfred snapped, even though he didn't want to. "It's too dangerous."

"Alfred-"

"Please, Francis. It's for your own safety! I know that you've shown us that you're a good fighter, but I...I just don't have the nerve to see you lose your life," Alfred spilled before glancing at the Frenchman, his blue eyes shining through. Francis look disappointed, "I don't understand, I thought you wanted me to help you," he said.

"I never wanted you to help us from the start," Alfred stung. "You did that on your own."

"But what will you do if those monsters nearly killed you?" Francis said.

"We'll think of a way to defeat them. Just stay out of our way, Francis," Alfred answered back. "I'm not saying this just to be mean. I'm doing this so you can keep your life safe. Even if you are strong and know our identities."

With that said, Alfred puts his helmet back on and turned the other way, dashing off. Francis was left all by himself and he couldn't help but kick the ground. "So much for being sympathetic," he muttered under his breath and turned the opposite direction. Deep inside, he was worried about Alfred and the others fighting Nimrod and really wanted to help him. After all, Francis did say that he...loved Alfred.

As he walked towards the street, one of the buildings windows began to glow, catching his attention.

"What the..."

Francis walked up to the glowing window and soon finds himself getting sucked into the window, disappearing before the light died down.

Back in the battlefield, the other Rangers used their weapons to attack Nimrod and company, but they were easily outnumbered. They were all slashed in the chests and blasted by their energy bolts. The four de-morphed, and rolled in pain. Alfred arrived and saw his friends defeated, "Guys!" he cried his eyes widened before his face turned to anger, glaring at Nimrod.

"Looks like your little team is out of it!" Nimrod boasted with a laugh.

Alfred growled, "You bastard!" he said, summoning his Eagle Shot, getting ready to fire. But then, Vash appeared turning to Nimrod, AC and DC.

"That's enough, Nimrod," he said.

"Huh? But master I was going to take down the Red Ranger," Nimrod protested. "Please, let me fight him!"

"You've done enough, fighting. We must leave for now," Vash said calmly, yet stern. He turned to Alfred and his beaten, team who got up on their feet and gave them a cold glare. "Don't think we're going to let you off so easily, Rangers...we will be back," he said and disappeared along with Nimrod and her men.

The four fell onto their knees and Alfred ran up to their aid.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, de-morphed.

"Yeah, Al. But those monsters were really strong!" Matthew said.

"I agree, but those doppelgangers were the most strongest," Arthur said. "I don't think we have enough power to defeat them."

"Yeah," Feliciana whined in pain as if she was about to cry, "It's just not fair!"

Alfred growled, "Should've known that Natalya was going to get stronger," he said.

"Don't worry, Alfred-san," Sakura said. "We'll get those monsters...but for right now, we need treatment. I know someone who isn't a medical expert though, but is good with first aid."

Alfred lets out a small smile, "Well, let me help you guys get there," he said.

The Rangers walked out of the battlefield with the help of their leader, and Francis has disappeared somewhere without a trace.

**Okay, that's the sixth Episode of Nation Charge. Sorry, but the Sixth Ranger won't be revealed until the next chapter...please forgive my delay. And also, I'm starting to become sucky with fight scenes, but oh well. Oh, and tell me which pairing do you want to see in the future.**

**Review if like, but no rude ones allowed. Like I said, it's very immature.**

******Je t'aime – "I love you" in French**


	7. Chapter Seven

**HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! StarTeen2000 here with a big surprise for you all...a new chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge and this time I will reveal the Sixth Ranger! **

**Are you ready for the revealing? Okay! HERE WE GO!**

**Once again, Hetalia and Power Rangers do NOT belong to me!**

**Honda Residence**

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Arthur cried out as Yao began to clean his wounds. "Sorry, but you really need to stop flinching if you want these wounds to be cleaned aru," Yao replied.

"I'm sorry, but it stings!" Arthur winced.

Yao sighed and continued on medically treating Arthur. Matthew, Sakura, and Feliciana were already treated while Alfred leaned against the wall and lets out a sigh. He began to remember telling Francis not to get involved with the battle against Natalya, receiving the look of disappointment from the Frenchman. "_Maybe I was a bit harsh to Francis, but then again...I really don't want him to get involved in our battle with Natalya that would get himself killed_," the American thought. "_I hope he isn't angry or anything_."

Alfred sighed once more until he hears Arthur scream in pain. He turns around and sees Yao smacking him in the back, where bandages were wrapped around it.

"That hurt," Arthur winced.

"There, all finished aru," Yao said and lets out a heavy sigh, "Man, you sure took a beating out there aru."

"We did, Yao-kun," Sakura replied. "We took down all of Natalya's monsters so easily. But this one was stronger than the others."

"Really?" Yao asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we're gonna give up," Matthew replied and Feliciana nodded, "That's right...although...it might not be pretty," she replied.

Yao smiled and turned to Alfred, "Alfred, are you okay aru?" he asked and Alfred snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, dude. I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure aru?" Yao asked.

"Of course!" Alfred said. "No need to worry, 'kay?"

Yao smiled, "Okay," he said and gets up "If you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen making some dim sum for you all."

Yao exits the living room, entering the kitchen and Alfred lets out a sigh. He plopped on the sofa and the others turned to him. "Alfred-san is everything okay?" Sakura asked. "Well, not really. Just thinking about what I had said to Francis," Alfred replied. "I think I was being a bit too harsh on him."

"Now why would you say that?" Arthur said. "I mean he's the one stupid enough to jump into our fight with Nimrod."

"I know, but...I'm starting to have these feelings that I should've just been a little understanding to him instead of just lashing out at him for being reckless," Alfred said a bit regretfully.

"Alfred, Francis isn't a Ranger like us," Matthew said.

"But he has the strength and the skills that would make him one of us," Alfred said. "I mean he did beat Staroid and he nearly took down Nimrod and her goons."

"But Francis is just a regular human being, Alfredo," Feliciana said. "He maybe all strong, but that doesn't make him one of us."

Alfred sighed, "But still...I think I really upset him guys," he said in guilt while the others just stared at him.

**Natalya's Castle**

"I am very impressed Vash. You've finally come up with a monster that would take down the Rangers," Natalya said with a sinister smile on her face. Vash smiled back, "Thank you, my lady. However, we're not finished with the Rangers yet," he said.

"You're right. Rest for now, we must prepare for the fall of the Power Rangers, then the destruction of Star City," Natalya replied and Vash nodded. "Come, Nimrod."

"Yes, master," Nimrod said.

Vash and Nimrod passed Vladimir and Sadiq and the Swiss man gave them a smug smile, leaving the two scowling in anger.

Vash lets out a snicker, "You just wait Rangers!" he muttered under his breath.

**Hetalia Academic High School**

Alfred was at the lockers, getting his books until he feels his bum getting groped. He lets out a yelp and turns around. Francis was behind him, smiling. "Francis! Damn, dude!" he said with a sigh. "Don't grope me like that."

"Sorry, I thought that I could lighten up your mood," Francis said with a smile. Alfred smiled until it faded. "What's wrong?" the Frenchman asked. "Listen, about what I said yesterday...I'm sorry. I should've just talked to you maturely instead of yelling at you," Alfred said. "I hope you're not upset."

"Me upset? Nonsense," Francis said smiling. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you wanted to protect me and such," Alfred answered.

"But that doesn't mean that I would be upset at you for trying to keep me out of danger," Francis chirped. Alfred just glanced at him.

"So, you're not angry?"

"_Non. _Although I was disappointed," Francis said and Alfred once again smiled. Francis gave the blonde a kiss in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Alfred asked.

"Because I love you," Francis said and Alfred just blushed, "You don't mean that..." he said. "I do," Francis said in a serious tone. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones...I love you more than anything."

Alfred flushed even more, "Oh...well...I better get going. The others are waiting for me," he said and soon runs off, leaving Francis in the dust. The Frenchman smile soon fades, "Pretty soon, _mon amour._...you won't be dealing with that monster anymore," he said, as something shiny began to show underneath his shirt sleeve.

**Star City Park**

"Alfred, are you okay?" Matthew asked his brother, cocking his head.

"Yeah, I just had a talk with Francis," Alfred said to Matthew and the others, who were walking with him through the park. "He wasn't angry...but he was disappointed," he said.

"That's good," Feliciana said with a smile.

"As long as he's not in our battles, we won't have to worry about him putting himself into danger," Sakura said.

Arthur nodded, "And by the way...I hope that damn frog didn't harass you or anything," he said and the American shook his head. "No, of course not! But he did kiss me..." he said and the Brit snapped. "He what!?" he snarled.

"But it was on the forehead!" Alfred said.

"Hmph. Seriously, what does that frog have that I don't?" Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Jealous again, I see...," Sakura trolled and Arthur blushed like mad.

"I'm not jealous, Sakura! Bloody hell, will you just stop with that!?" Arthur stung out and Alfred just chuckled. But then suddenly, a group of Zoraks appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the Rangers.

"Zoraks!" Matthew cried out.

"At this time of day!?" Arthur scowled and Alfred smirked. "Let's go, guys!" he yelled and charged towards the Zoraks and the others followed from behind. Alfred does a 360 spin kick to a Zorak's face and then elbows another from behind in full force.

Sakura used her martial art skills to take down the Zoraks. Quick and agile, the Japanese girl was able to dodge the grunts attacks and then retaliate with punches and palm strikes.

Arthur fly-kicked a Zorak in the face and then kicks another in the chest. The Brit then lets his fists fly to more Zoraks slamming them into their faces, knocking them out cold.

Matthew and Feliciana flipped and stood in defense as the Zoraks charged towards them. The two looked at each other and nodded and within two seconds, they both kicked the Zorak in the chest, sending it sprawling. More came and the two Rangers turn around, giving them hard punches, and kicks, knocking them out. All of the Zoraks were now defeated and the Rangers regrouped.

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered until more Zoraks appeared!

"No way!" Matthew replied.

The Zoraks began to march towards the five, "What now?" Feliciana swallowed until a flash of navy blue passed by and the Zoraks' bodies began to spark, showing where they were hit. The Rangers' eyes widened. The flash kept on dashing by, taking all of the Zoraks down.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred said.

"I don't know, but look at the Zoraks," Sakura said pointing to all of the fallen Zoraks.

"Guys! Over there!" Feliciana pointed out and a mysterious figure donned in the same suit as the boys but in navy blue. His helmet resembled a lion. It was indeed a Power Ranger.

"A-another Power Ranger!?" Matthew cried out.

"No! That's impossible!" Sakura gasped.

"I thought WE were the only Power Rangers!" Arthur said.

"I don't believe it..." Alfred whispered. The Ranger turned to the others and then disappears. Alfred turned to the others, "We need to get to Gaia!" he said.

"Right!"

Without any hesitation, the Rangers dash off.

**Earth Base**

The five arrived and quickly dash up to Gaia, who was standing at the Great Pool. "Yo, Gaia!" Alfred cried out. The goddess turned around, "Rangers! Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"You'll never believe what had happened!" Alfred said.

"Oh? What happened?" Gaia questioned.

"We were fighting a group of Zoraks until we saw some blur in the color of navy blue," Arthur said.

"And when we looked closer..." Matthew added.

"It was really..." Sakura added.

"A Power Ranger!" Feliciana finished.

"Really? Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Gaia questioned. "No! It was really a Ranger...right in the flesh!" Alfred said. "I see...did you get a chance to meet him?" Gaia questioned. The others shook their heads, "No. He disappeared very quickly," Arthur said. "Is that so?" Gaia said.

"Gaia, do you know anything about this?" Matthew asked.

"I'm afraid not, Rangers," Gaia replied.

"But that Ranger had the same suit like we had! So you must know what's going on!" Sakura protested. "I said I don't know, Rangers," Gaia said calmly. "You are the only ones that could stop Natalya from causing more destruction to this planet. No other human have the potential like you all."

The Rangers stood silent until the Great Pool began to bubble, Gaia walks up and her expression changed. "Rangers, Nimrod has come back," she said.

"Nimrod?" Matthew said.

"Yes. She's located at the International Plaza. You must get there at once," Gaia replied and the Rangers nodded. "Let's go!" Alfred said.

After the five dashed off, Gaia lets out a sigh until a light appeared in the background. She turns around and smiled, "I knew you was going to come," she said. Coming out of the light was none other than Francis. "I just had to Principal," he said with a smile.

**International Plaza**

The Rangers arrive at the plaza where they saw Nimrod terrorizing many people, who were fleeing away from her in fear.

"Hey!" Alfred called out.

Nimrod turned around, "Well, well. Ready to get beat in Round 2?" she said with a smirk. "You wish!" Alfred sneered. "You think that you're going to be doing more damage, don't ya? Well not today!"

Nimrod smirked, "AC! DC!" she called out and in a flash her two male soldiers appeared.

Alfred touched his Nation Morpher, "Ready guys?" he called out.

"Ready!" the others called out.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

The five Rangers morph into their Ranger suits and stood heroically with their weapons.

"Red America Ranger!" Alfred pointed his Eagle Shot at Nimrod.

"Yellow Canada Ranger!" Matthew twirled his Owl Sword, placing it on his left shoulder.

"Green England Ranger!" Arthur swung his Bear Axe in both of his hands.

"Blue Japan Ranger!" Sakura waved her Fox Cutter gracefully.

"Pink Italy Ranger!" Feliciana gripped on her Lynx Fang tightly.

"The Earth's five strongest Nations! Power Rangers Nation Charge!" the Rangers yelled. "Let's get them!" Nimrod said and the three monsters charged. Matthew and Arthur took on AC, and the girls took on DC. Alfred in the other hand took on Nimrod.

"Eat lasers!" the American cried out, shooting at Nimrod, but the monster deflected the bullets with her staff. "You going to have to do better than that!" she sneered and struck Alfred in the chest, sending him rolling in pain. However, he manages to get up on his feet and charge towards Nimrod.

Matthew and Arthur leaped in the air to strike AC, but the monster dodged their weapons with his sword and pushed them up. He slashed them both across the chest. He then fired his energy bolts at the two, making them scream in pain and fall onto the ground.

"Fox Cutter!" Sakura yelled throwing her weapon at DC, but he smacked it away by using his sword. He spots Feliciana charging with her Lynx Fang and smirked. As the Pink Ranger leaps for a punch, DC used his energy bolts on her, hitting her straight in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Feli-san!" Sakura cried out. She turns around and DC strikes her with his sword, causing her to scream in pain and was sent flying back.

**Earth Base**

Watching the battle from the Sacred Pool, Gaia had a frown on her face. She saw that the Rangers were losing to Nimrod and her assistants and she knew she can't stand seeing her team get beaten by Natalya. "Francis," she said.

"_Oui, mademoiselle?_" Francis said.

"It's time," Gaia said turning to the Frenchman. "Go, quickly!"

Francis smiled, "Okay, I won't let you down," he said and dashes off. "_Hang on, Alfred. I coming for you!_" he thought.

Gaia watched Francis disappear into the distance, "Please, be careful, Francis. You are our only hope," she whispered.

**International Plaza**

Explosions blasted like wildfire and the Rangers were sent flying in the air, before landing onto the ground in hard thuds. All five of them groaned and rolled in pain as Nimrod as well as AC and DC walked up to them. Soon, Vash appeared on top of a building and lets out a laugh. "How does it feel to be beaten, Power Rangers?" he gloated with a sinister smirk.

"Don't mock us, you bastard!" Alfred growled as he tried to get up, but fell on one knee as pain stung his body.

Vash smirked, "Still trying to fight? How vague! Nimrod! AC and DC! Finish them off!" he demanded.

"Gladly!" Nimrod hissed and the beaten Rangers backed away.

"You won't be doing anymore damage here, _mon ami!_" Francis voice called out.

"Huh?" the Rangers cried out.

"Who's there!?" Vash growled.

Francis appeared from out of nowhere and landed in front of the Rangers, giving Vash and the monster a smirk. "Francis!" Alfred gasped.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Arthur whispered.

Vash growled, "You're honestly real stupid putting your own life on the line trying to protect these pathetic Rangers!" he sneered with venom.

"Heh! It maybe stupid, but that's what friends do," Francis said.

Vash growled, "Nimrod!" he yelled.

"Right!" Nimrod said.

Francis smirked, "Just as arrogant as I expected. Oh well, time for me to show them my surprise!" he said and pulled down his sleeve, revealing a wrist-mounted morpher in the colors of chrome navy blue and gold. He takes out a strange looking key and shows it to the enemies.

"**Power Key, Set!**"

Francis inserts the key and turns it, making the morpher power up and blink.

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

Francis pushes the bottom area of his morpher, and then raised it in the air. The device stars glowing in the dark blue light, making Vash, Nimrod, and the Rangers shield their eyes.

Francis stood as his body glowed in a navy hue and in a flash, his suit appeared and it was the same suit from before! Navy blue, trimmed with white and gold. He had a golden belt with a buckle of his respective flag: the French Flag. His helmet appeared and it resembled a lion.

The light dies down and the Rangers stood in shock, "NO FUCKING WAY!" Alfred cried out.

"It can't be!" Vash said in shock.

Francis smirked, "I am the Warrior of Love! The Fighter of Peace! I am...the Navy France Ranger!" he called out, doing a heroic pose.

"Navy France Ranger?" Feliciana asked.

"No! That's impossible!" Arthur cried out.

"Amazing!" Matthew said in awe.

"Ditto," Sakura responded.

Nimrod growled, "Zoraks!" she called out and a group of Zoraks appeared in front. Francis turned to the others, "You better stay back," he said. "Hold on, are you-" Alfred was cut off. "No worries, I'm doing this for you,_ mon amour_," Francis said to Alfred and turned away.

The Zoraks starts lunging forward and Francis pressed the bottom of his morpher, and in a flash a long slender sharply pointed sword with a lion's head on top of its navy and golden hilt appeared in his hand.

"Lion Rapier!"

Francis makes his first attack on the Zoraks, striking them across the chest. Nimble and quick, the Frenchman was able to dodge the grunts attacks and retaliate by doing a spin slash. He stabs another in the stomach and strikes another upwards.

The others were amazed of how Francis fought with his new powers. "Incredible..." Alfred said in awe.

Nimrod growled even more, "AC! DC! Let's get this wannabe hero!" she snarled and dashed towards the new Ranger. Francis smirked and dashed towards them with his Lion Rapier at ready. He passes AC and DC in a swift and their bodies began to spark, dropping their swords.

"What!?" Nimrod gasped.

Francis smirked, "What's the matter? Being left out,_ Mademoiselle_?" he taunted.

"Shut up!" Nimrod snarled and lunged forward. She swings her staff, trying to strike Francis, but he blocks her weapon with his Lion Rapier. He knocks the staff out of her hand and strikes her in the chest. He continued on swinging his weapon, slashing her in numerous areas, making her body spark and slowing her down.

"Now time for the finish!" Francis said and the blade of his weapon starts glowing in a dark blue light, followed by glowing red rose petals, swirling around the blade.

"**Bleeding Rose Strike!**"

Francis slashes Nimrod downwards in the chest, making her body spark once more and this time her body began to implode.

"No...I wasn't supposed to lose!" Nimrod cried out loud as she lets out a scream and explodes.  
Vash growled in anger, "Damn you! Damn you all!" he hissed with venom and disappeared.

Francis sighed, "Power Down," he said and de-morphs, before turning to the others who walked up to him, who also de-morphed.

"Wow, Francis...that was amazing," Alfred said with a smile.

"_Merci, Amérique_," Francis said with a smile. "Although, you look pretty beaten."

Alfred just chuckled, "Yeah, Nimrod sure took us out," he said.

"Well, why don't we head back to the Earth Base, no?" Francis asked.

"Okay," Alfred said.

**Earth Base**

Francis and Alfred led the others back to the Earth Base and there stood Gaia with a smile on her face. "Well done, Francis...a job well done," Gaia said with a smile on her face.

"It's nothing, Gaia," Francis said with a smile.

Gaia turned to the main five, "So Rangers, how did you like Francis as the newest member of your team?" she asked.

"New member?" Alfred questioned and Gaia nodded.

"Wait! Since when are we going to have Francis as the new member of our team?" Arthur asked, folding his arms. "Since I saw him battle Staroid and Nimrod," Gaia said. "Not only that he told me that he wanted to protect Alfred with all his heart as well as the rest of you, since he knows your identities as Rangers."

"Right...," Francis said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hold on! The time when we were facing the Zoraks...it was you all along!?" Feliciana cried out and Francis nodded.

"And you didn't even tell us?" Matthew added, glancing at Gaia.

"I thought you five would figure it out on your own," the goddess answered. "And it turns out...we did," Sakura said.

"Well, that was some dirty trick!" Arthur scowled.

"At least I saved you all from being defeated by Nimrod," Francis said with a smile on his face and the Brit scowled even more. Alfred chuckled, "Yeah...and thanks," he said.

"So does this means that I'm now part of your team?" Francis asked.

"Ah...I guess I can't protest on this," Alfred said.

"You can't be serious! Him on our team!?" Arthur scowled and the American turned to the Brit. "Look I know it's crazy...believe me I still what Francis did before he became a Ranger was reckless, but if it wasn't for him, we would've been toast," he said.

"Alfred-san does have a point," Sakura said.

"I agree," Matthew said.

"Same for me," Feliciana chirped.

Arthur groaned and Gaia placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder, "Don't worry, Francis won't be a bother to you. As long as he's fighting on our side, there won't be trouble," Gaia said only to get a glance. "You're too soft, you know that?" Arthur muttered.

"Not exactly," Gaia said and then shifted her eyes at Francis, "Francis, I'm counting on you to be part of the Rangers. Do you think you can handle it?" she questioned.

"Of course, _mademoiselle_. It's an honor to have me join the Power Rangers," Francis said with a smile.

"Good. And you need to promise me to try to keep your identity secret. No one should know that we're Power Rangers," Gaia said and turned to the five "That's goes for you as well."

"Of course we'll keep our secret safe. We already have two people knowing who we really are," Alfred said. "And they're not telling anyone else."

"Good," Gaia said. "As long as they don't reveal anything, you should be okay."

"Right," the six said.

Alfred sighed and then smiled, "You know I'm getting pretty hungry here," he said.

"Me too. Hey why don't we get some pasta? I know a good place to get some!" Feliciana chirped. "Well, don't just stand there, show us!" Sakura said as her stomach started growling.

The Rangers walked out of the Earth Base, talking about pasta with Feliciana. Alfred in the other hand sighed happily until Francis wrapped his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek, "It's great to be fighting with you, Alfred," he whispered. "S-sure, but can you not act all flirty? Iggy's gonna blow a gasket if he sees you," Alfred said.

"Nonsense, I want to spend the evening with my new leader," Francis said as he nuzzled his cheek, only making Alfred bush more. "Besides, you're my lover now," the Frenchman said.

"Francis, I told you not to act all flirty. You're a Ranger now, so you need to act like one," Alfred responded.

"I know," Francis said. "I know."

**Okay, that's the seventh chapter of Nation Charge! I'm starting to have a little writers block so I'm going to ask you guys to give me some ideas that will inspire me to make this story continue on! Oh, and tell me what you think about this chapter, I want to see more reviews, but no rude reviews...ever!**

**ME WANT MOAR REVIEWS...*insert puppy dog eyes here***

**Francis Bonnefoy/France – Navy France Ranger – Weapon: Lion Rapier**

**Merci – "Thank you" in French**

**Mademoiselle – "Miss" in French**

**Mon ami – "My friend" in French**


	8. Chapter Eight

**HI EVERYBODY! StarTeen2000 here with a new chapter of Power Rangers Nation Charge!**

**And we like to welcome Francis as the official sixth Ranger of our team! However, there will be another Ranger on the way!**

**Hetalia and Power Rangers are NOT mine and will never be mine...sucks...**

**Liberty Youth Center**

Francis looked at his new Nation Morpher as it shone in the light, releasing its gleam. He sighed happily and added a chuckle, "I can't believe it. Me, a Power Ranger...this is way better than receiving an Oscar, no?" he chimed. Arthur sighed and groaned, "We know that, frog. And you shouldn't be exposing your morpher," he said.

"Relax, _mon cher_," Francis said. "Everyone will think It's a new watch that was on Amazon or something. And also, I get to fight with Alfred!"

Arthur felt his cheeks getting warm with anger, "Seriously, I'm starting to think that you might be a threat to our team," he scowled.

"What do you mean by that?" Francis questioned.

"It doesn't concern you," Arthur said folding his arms and Francis just groaned, "_Angleterre_, why are you so uncomfortable with me? Is it because I just joined your team?" he asked. "Or is it because that I love Alfred?"

Arthur growled, "Don't make fun of me, you frog!" he hissed.

"I was just asking you a question," Francis answered simply. "Well it sounded like an insult to me!" Arthur shot back.

"Well, it's not...," Francis said a bit annoyed.

Arthur scoffed, "Frog!" he muttered and Francis scowled at the Brit. "Hey, guys!" Alfred said with a smile and Arthur smiled.

"Alfred! Thank goodness you are-"

"_Bonjour, Amérique!_" Francis cooed cutting Arthur off. He latched his arms around Alfred, making Arthur more angry and annoyed. "Francis, can you get off me?" the American asked and the Frenchman simply releases him.

Alfred glanced at the two blondes, "What's up with you guys?" he asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," Arthur said, glaring at Francis.

"Right...well, I'm going to head out for lunch with Matt, Sakura, and Feli. You guys interested?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I'd be delighted," Arthur said with a smile.

"As am I," Francis said, and the Brit scowled. Francis glanced at Arthur and just smiled, leaving Alfred just staring at them is if Arthur has a problem with Francis (which we already know what).

**Natalya's Castle**

"WHAT!? A new Ranger has been summoned!?" Natalya shrieked. "When was this!?"

"Not too long ago, my lady," Vash answered. "I didn't expect it to happen." Natalya lets out a malicious growl, "So, Gaia decided to make that mere human on of them, huh?" she hissed with venom. "Well, he can die with them! Vash, make sure ALL of those Rangers are dead!"

"Yes, my lady," Vash said before disappearing.

"Gaia...you are just this close into driving me into my breaking point!" the sorceress muttered to herself.

**Star City Outdoor Food Court**

"Man, I'm starving!" Alfred said as he and the rest of the group arrived at the food court that had an amazing view of the city since it was a bright and clear day. "So many choices, I don't know what to choose!" the American said.

"Why not that place there?" Francis cooed, showing Alfred a French restaurant that was next to McDonald's. Arthur scoffed, "Please, you know damn well Alfred would not eat that rubbish you call food," he snorted and Francis growled a bit.

"What is your problem, _Angleterre?_" he slurred out in annoyance.

"Do I really have to say it clearly, frog?" Arthur shot back. "What was that?" Francis retorted until Sakura jumped in between the two. "_Maa maa_. No need to start acting like kindergartners here," she said calmly.

"That's right, it's the weekend. We should be having fun and enjoying this nice day," Feliciana said.

"Don't look at me. I just wanna eat," Matthew said.

"Well, all I know is...that frog who calls himself a Ranger better not do anything so idiotic that would cause our team to fall apart!" Arthur said and Francis growled, "You little punk! Now you're starting to get on my nerves!" he snarled.

"Oh, getting angry now?" Arthur taunted. "What are you gonna do, rape me?"

"Come over here and say it to my face!" Francis yelled as he angrily storms up to Arthur, but gets held back by Matthew while Arthur was held back by the girls. Hearing the commotion, Alfred turns around and sees Francis and Arthur about to go at each other. He quickly comes in between the two.

"Whoa, whoa! Dudes, what's going on with ya?" he asked.

"Alfred, this frog should NOT be on our team!" Arthur said. "He's always thinks he's better than everyone else here!"

"Iggy, dude. You really need to calm down," Alfred said.

"_Oui_. Please calm down," Francis added.

"SHUT IT, FROG!" Arthur stung and the Frenchman growled. Alfred sighed, "Come on, dude. Francis isn't a bad person...well not anymore," he said.

"But you didn't like him the first time," Arthur said.

"Yeah, until he told me what had happened and not only that, he saved our asses...twice," Alfred said and Francis smiled, "Oh, _Amérique!_ You're so kind!" he chimed and Arthur snarled, "If you think you're going to drool all over Alfred, you have another thing coming!" he hissed. "Seriously, you really need to calm down and try to be happy that I'm on your team," Francis said plainly.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Arthur yelled.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!?" Matthew shouted in annoyance. His voice got so loud that everything went silent. Even Arthur and Francis were silent as they as well as the other Rangers stared at the Canadian, who cleared his throat. "Come on, guys. We finally have some time to relax from school and here you are acting like a pair of old ladies feuding over a bingo game," he said.

"Well he started it!" Arthur said, pointing at the Frenchman.

"Me? You were the one who kept on insulting me!" Francis shot back. "What!?" Arthur, "Hey look, I don't know what you guys' problem is, but can it not spoil our lunch? I'm getting hungry already," Alfred replied.

"As long as_ Angleterre_ doesn't try to pick a fight...then I'm okay," Francis said.

"Wanker!" Arthur muttered then suddenly they hear a loud scream from the other side of the court.

"Guess, that's gonna have to wait," Alfred said with a smile on his face. "Let's go!"

Despite having empty stomachs, the five nodded and dashes out of the court to find where the screams were coming from. They skidded to the other side of the Earth and there they saw a one of Vash's monsters in the form of a red cactus. People were running away from the monster, like they usually do when it comes to monster attacking. The monster looked at the six Rangers and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers!" he said. "You dare try to battle the mighty Needlenose?"

Alfred smirked, "Damn straight!" he said and turned the dial his morpher followed the others. Francis takes out his Power Key and inserts it into his morpher.

"**Power Key, Set!**"

"**Nation Power, Energize!**"

The six Rangers morphed with their weapons in their hands and ready themselves for battle. Needlenose cackled, "How insolent!" he sneered as the Rangers charged towards the monster, getting ready to attack with their weapons until suddenly, energy bolts were shot from out of nowhere, hitting the Rangers from behind. The six turn around and there stood a black and red beetle-like humanoid with claws as hands and pincers on its head. "Ah, Stag Beetle! It's about time you showed up!" Needlenose said.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame our creator," Stag Beetle retorted. "Now, why don't we destroy these Rangers?"

"It would be a pleasure!" Needlenose replied.

The Rangers stood in defense, "Great, now we have two monsters to deal with!" Matthew cursed under his breath. Stag Beetle and Needlenose began to attack the Rangers, while our heroes summoned their weapons and charged as well. Blows were thrown and lasers were fired as the Rangers used their strength and skills to take on the two monsters.

Arthur swung his Bear Axe at Stag Beetle, while Francis slashed his Lion Rapier, trying to make a hit, making the Green Ranger scowl. He gripped on his weapon and tries to make a hit, but was struck across the chest by Stag Beetle's claws. He rolled on the ground as Francis charged forward and struck downwards. He turned around to Arthur.

"Are you alright?" he called out.

"Does it look like I'm alright, frog!?" Arthur growled and the Navy Ranger frowned.

Meanwhile, Alfred, Matthew, Sakura, and Feliciana were busy with Needlenose. Alfred shot many bullets at the monster, followed by Sakura throwing her weapon at him, trying to make a hit, but Needlenose knocked the shriken out of the way. Matthew and Feliciana charged with their weapons and were going to strike, but they were countered by the foe, and were knocked back.

Arthur and Francis kept on fighting Stag Beetle with speed and agility. However, Stag Beetle was now getting irritated. "You little pests!" he growled shot energy bolts from his pincers at the two Rangers, knocking them down. But Francis got up quick since he just got his new powers. Arthur growled even more.

"You wanker!" he growled. "Do you honestly think that this is a game?"

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to protect the Earth like you all. I'm part of your team after all," Francis said.

"It doesn't even look like it at all!" Arthur shouted back, getting back up on his feet. "You think you're the main hero here!"

"Now, you're just being a bit delusional here," Francis said.

"And you're just being plain bloody annoying, you frog!" Arthur spat out and annoyance as well as anger began to tick the Frenchman. "Hey, just because I'm one of you, doesn't mean that you should trash talk me!" he snapped.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it!?" Arthur yelled and strikes Francis with his Bear Axe. "You little..." Francis growled and slashes Arthur with his Lion Rapier. Soon, the two Rangers began going at it with one another, leaving Stag Beetle standing. The others spot Arthur and Francis fighting, and they weren't very pleased about it...not even Alfred.

"Hey! Cut it out, you guys!" the Red Ranger called out.

But Francis and Arthur didn't listen and kept on fighting each other. Stag Beetle smirked and shot his energy bolts at the two, coursing their bodies and suits. The two screamed in pain and fell on to the ground.

"Heh! So much for teamwork!" Stag Beetle sneered as he walked up towards the two beaten Rangers, getting ready to finish them off.

"Get away from them!" Matthew yelled out as he charged towards Stag Beetle, followed by the others. "Oh no you don't!" Needlenose barked and threw four needles at the Rangers, hitting them in different places. Soon, they began to feel numb and fell onto the ground, dropping their weapons.

"What the hell?" Alfred growled.

"I can't feel my arms!" Feliciana cried in agony.

"How do you like my paralysis needles, Rangers?" Needlenose cackled. "That's for leaving in the middle of our battle!"

"You bastard!" Matthew growled.

Needlenose scoffed in triumph and turned to Stag Beetle, "Hey, Staggy! Let's get outta here!" he called out, catching the other monster's attention.

"Huh? We're in the middle of a battle here, Needlenose!" Stag Beetle said. "Leave those two losers be. We already have the other four as our prize!" Needlenose. Stag Beetle sighed, "Fine," he said and the cactus smirked, "See you later, losers!" Needlenose said and disappears along with the other Rangers and Stag Beetle. "No! Come back!" Arthur cried, but it was already too late. "Damn it!" he growled. Francis sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to rescue the others," he said.

"We?" Arthur said venomously.

"Yes 'we'. Those monsters have already taken Alfred and the others, so now we have to bring them back," Francis said.

"Tch! Like I would team up with a frog like you!" Arthur growled.

"I already told you, I'm one of you now and you can't kick me off," Francis said. "But there's no way I would fight with you by my side!" Arthur spat out. "Bloody hell, you way more annoying than that stupid Justin Beiber git!"

"Hey, at least I'm trying to be thoughtful!" Francis shot out.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away from the Frenchman, with his arms folded. Then suddenly one of the building's windows starts glowing and Gaia walked out of the window, approaching the Green and Navy Ranger.

"Gaia," the two said. The goddess beamed her eyes and shook her head, "I am very disappointed in you two," she said. "Why us?" Arthur said.

"I've seen the battle through the Great Pool and I was not very pleased of what I have been seeing," Gaia said. Her tone was so sharp, it left the two Rangers stiff and silent. She lets out sigh, "We should head back to the Earth Base," she said. "We will continue this conversation when we get there." Arthur and Francis looked at each other with tension showing in their eyes before disappearing with Gaia.

**?**

The four Rangers were all tied up as the Needlenose and Stag Beetle walked up to each other. "So, what do you think we should do with these Rangers?" Needlenose asked.

"I don't know. You're the one who brought them here in the first place," Stag Beetle said sharply to the plant monster. "Hey, no need to get all angry and such," Needlenose said stepping back. Stag Beetle sighed in a form of a groan, "You can be an idiot sometimes," he said.

"Hey! At least we have our prize!" Needlenose shot back.

"Don't be so sure!" Alfred said with a sneer, making the two monsters turn around. "You bastards think you've won...but your victory will be cut short!" the blond taunted.

"You dare belittle us?" Stag Beetle shot out.

"If you take it that way...then yes," Alfred said with a smirk and the others looked at him.

"Why you little-"

Stag Beetle was going to strike Alfred, but was stopped by Needlenose, "Cool it, Staggy. You don't want to anger Creator, do you?" he asked. "No...and don't call me Staggy!" Stag Beetle hissed and Needlenose turned on his heels. "Whatever, let's just contact him, okay?" "Che! Fine," Stag Beetle said in a snort and the two disappeared. The four Rangers looked at each other, "What now?" Matthew asked.

"Well, we can just sit here and cry for help," Feliciana joked dryly.

"Feli-san, we can't do that. We need to find a way to break free and destroy those monsters," Sakura said.

"Do you have any ideas, Alfredo?" Feliciana asked and the American just stared at the three. "Actually...I don't," the American broke the silence and everyone groaned.

"You really ARE an idiot!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Hey, we're tied up...what can we do about it?" Alfred said and sighs. "I just hope that Arthur and Francis come here soon."

**Earth Base**

Gaia bored her eyes at Arthur and Francis, who faced her as well. She sighed softly, "I am very disappointed in both of you. I've never seen you two act so hostile against each other," Gaia said to the two blondes. Francis was the first one to speak, "Please forgive me mademoiselle. I was just doing my duty as a Ranger, and try to reason with _Angleterre_, but he wouldn't let me."

"That's because you're selfish!" Arthur growled. "You only think about yourself!"

"I'm not. You're being delusional here," Francis spat out.

"You wish!" Arthur snarled back.

"_Angleterre_..." Francis sighed and Arthur folded his arms, turning away from the Frenchman. "Why don't you just quit and go back to your peverted ways, frog? That way you can leave us alone!" the Brit spat out. Francis looked taken aback by the remark and wanted to say something back to Arthur, but was stopped by Gaia. "That's enough you two," she said. "Please, we can't let this continue."

"Why is that?" Arthur questioned.

"Because, it's going to cause the team to fall apart if you two keep fighting. But the rest of the team has been captured, because you can't work together," Gaia said.

"But it's not my fault," Francis said.

"It doesn't matter who started it, all it matters that you two must fight as a team," Gaia said.

"Why, Gaia? Why the bloody hell should I team up with him?" Arthur gawked out. "Because he's a Ranger just like you all. Don't you remember?" Gaia questioned.

"Yes, I do remember but-"

"Then, you must fight with him. I know you don't get along with him at all, but you have to realize that once he's chosen, there's no turning back," Gaia said and Arthur just stayed silent. Francis turned to the goddess.

"Do you know where Needlenose and Stag Beetle have taken the others?" Francis asked and Gaia turned to the Great Pool, and the water began to ripple smoothly to track down the other Rangers, captured and held hostage. The ripples soon got bigger and bigger, attempting on getting the image of where the other Rangers would be. Luckily, an image began to appear in the waters and a small smile appeared on Gaia's face.

"I've found them," she said. "They're located at the junkyard."

"Junkyard, huh? That might be a piece of cake. What do you say, _Angleterre_?" Francis asked. The Brit snorted, "Like I would help you!" he said in a sneer and Francis just sighed. "No need to argue back, you must go. But remember what I had said to you," Gaia said and Francis nodded and turned to Arthur, "Come on," he said.

"I said I'm not going with you," Arthur said.

"We don't have a choice," Francis answered. "We have to save the others."

"Just do it, Arthur. I already told you earlier, so please don't try to mess things up just because you don't like Francis," Gaia said and Arthur sighed, "Alright," he said.

"That quick, huh?" Francis said with a playful smirk and Arthur just glared at him, "Get your arse on, frog," he said and the two were off.

**Junkyard**

"What!? I told you two destroy the Rangers, not hold them hostage!" Vash snapped at the Stag Beetle and Needlenose, who backed up from the fuming general of Natalya. "It's not me, okay? It's weedbrain here!" Stag Beetle hissed, pointing at Needlenose.

"What!? Me?" Needlenose blurted out. "Yes! You were the one who brought those brats here in the first place!" Stag Beetle growled.

"And what is wrong with that!?" Needlenose shot out.

"Taking people as hostages is not part of our mission!" Stag Beetle hissed, followed by a sigh of frustration. "Ugh! I can't believe Creator made me team up with you. You have brawns, but no brain."

"Oh, how dare you insult me like that!" Needlenose cried out.

"ENOUGH!" Vash yelled out and the two monsters stopped arguing. "I want those Rangers dead! Natalya is counting on me and she will be furious if she finds out you two had failed!" the Swiss man berated, his eyes showing a lot of anger.

"I'm sorry, Creator but-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Stag Beetle! You and Needlenose are just this close of being exterminated!" Vash venomously barked. "You better do your duty right!" As he was about to enter his sentence, Vash stopped at his tracks and turns the other direction. "It's them," he said. "The Green and Navy Ranger."

"Heh! They must have found out about where the other brats are," Stag Beetle said.

"How can he tell that they're here?" Needlenose asked and Stag Beetle groaned. "Let's just go," he said annoyed and dashes off, and the cactus monster starts following him. Vash lets out a sigh of frustration.

Arthur and Francis arrived at the Junkyard and starts looking for the others. "Stay alert. They can be anywhere in this place," Francis said in a whispering tone.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot!" Arthur whispered back. As the two kept on walking, laser beams shot out from nowhere, causing the two Rangers to stagger back. They look up...

"Stag Beetle! Needlenose!" Arthur hissed.

"So, you finally found our hiding place, huh?" Stag Beetle taunted.

"Save your little taunts! Bring our friends back!" Francis demanded.

"Oh, you mean these brats?"

Stag Beetle shows Arthur and Francis the other Rangers being held back by Needlenose.

"Iggy! Francis!" Alfred winced.

"Everyone!" Francis and Arthur cried out. They ran forward, but they were stopped by a group of Zoraks, who stood in their way. Alfred growled at the two monsters, who held him and the others, "Don't think you're going to get away with this!" he hissed at him.

"Shut up and just enjoy the show! We'll deal with you when it's finished!" Needlenose sneered back and leaped into the battlefield along with Stag Beetle.

"Ready for this, Staggy?" he asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Stag Beetle snapped.

Francis smirked and showed his morpher, "Let's do this!" he said.

"Don't order me around, frog!" Arthur hissed and Francis just sighed. The Frenchman took out his Power Key and inserts it into his Nation Morpher while the Brit turned the dial on his morpher.

"**Power Key, Set!**"

"**Nation Power Energize!**"

The two Rangers summon their weapons and the two monsters smirked, "Let's get 'em!" Stag Beetle called out and the whole army began to charge towards the two Rangers. Arthur and Francis gripped onto their weapons and start dashing forward. They took down all of the Zoraks that tried to lay one finger on them, but the real battle began when they began to face Needlenose and Stag Beetle.

"Let our friends go, now!" Arthur bellowed.

"Never!" Stag Beetle yelled and fired his energy bolts at the Green and Navy Ranger. Francis darts forward and delivers his first attack. But what he doesn't know is that Needlenose was right behind him with a poison needle in his hand. Seeing this, Arthur wastes no time speeding up and swinging his Bear Axe, however missed him. He quickly turned to Francis.

"You frog! Be bloody aware when in battle!"

"What!?" Francis cried out turning to Arthur. Without any warning, Francis gets blasted by Stag Beetle's bolts, sending him flying backwards. Arthur swung his weapon at Needlenose, but the monster threw a hard punch to the Brit's helmet, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Seriously, you two Rangers are just pathetic!" Stag Beetle said.

"Yeah, good one!" Needlenose chortled in agreement.

Arthur and Francis winced as they got up on their feet, trying to shake the pain out of their bodies, while the others watched with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, this is bad..." Sakura whispered.

"I can't look at this!" Feliciana squeaked.

"What's the matter? Had enough?" Stag Beetle asked with a smug sneer on his face. "Shut up! Don't you even think about laying one finger on our friends!" Francis snarled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Needlenose asked. "You're just worthless like the Green Ranger!" "_Angleterre_ may be bit of a pain, but that doesn't mean that he's worthless!" Francis said and Arthur turned to him. "Huh? What kind of rubbish are you saying to them?" he said. "Look, _Angleterre_. We may not get along, but we can't keep fighting like this," Francis said. "We're going to have to work together, even if we don't want to. Think about the Earth, think about the others."

Arthur stood silent for a bit until, "Hey, are you going to keep talking...or are we going to fight!?" Stag Beetle said.

Francis and Arthur glanced at the monsters, then at each other. "Ready?" Francis asked and Arthur sighed, "You know...I'm really going to regret this..." he said.

"Trust me, you're won't," Francis said, readying his Lion Rapier.

Stag Beetle growled, "I'm getting tired of waiting! Let's kill them all!" he said. The two monsters began to charge towards the Rangers.

"Let's go!" Francis said.

Needlenose threw his poison needles at the two Rangers. Francis was able to deflect the needles, thanks to his Lion Rapier's slender, yet strong titanium blade. He strikes Needlenose horizontally, hitting him on the side. He then strikes him vertically upwards, making him stagger back. Arthur swung his Bear Axe at Stag Beetle, "Do you honestly think you can beat me with that toy?" he taunted. Arthur smirked, "Don't be so sure!" he said and then suddenly the axe began to glow green, magical energy swirling around it. Arthur gripped on his Bear Axe tightly.

"**Spellbound Shock!**"

Arthur swung his Bear Axe, releasing a large blade of green energy. Stag Beetle smirked and used his energy bolts to stop it, but the blade was so strong, it vaporized the bolts and hit Stag Beetle in full force causing his body to spark wildly. He screamed in pain, and the Rangers watched in shock and amazement.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Alfred gasped.

"I never seen that kind of move before!" Matthew replied.

Needlenose was also shocked as well, "Staggy! Are you okay!?" he ran up to his monster partner, "Damn! I've underestimated those Rangers, but that doesn't mean it's over!" Stag Beetle replied. Francis smirked, "Oh, it's over alright. Over for the two of you!" he said.

"_Angleterre_...let's finish these two off!"

"With pleasure!" Arthur said in agreement. Their weapons starts glowing in both dark blue and green light. Magical energy and glowing rose petals swirling around them.

"**Spellbound Shock!**"

"**Bleeding Rose Strike!**"

The two Rangers make their final attack at the two monsters, Slashing them in the chests in opposite directions. Their bodies began to spark and burn, making them scream in pain and agony. They fell forward and exploded in two large blasts. "Game over," Francis said. The four Rangers cheered for the two as they ran up to them and cut the rope, freeing them.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but that was an epic finish! And how did you come up with a kind of move?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, but it sure was powerful," the Brit said. "I hope those wankers didn't do anything to you."

Arthur started to blush a bit as he looked at Alfred. The American was going to speak, but Francis jumped in between the two. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to get going," he said. Matthew, Sakura, and Feliciana nodded. "Yeah, I really don't wanna stay here, it's starting to get uncomfortable," the Canadian said.

"Ditto," the girls said.

"Oh, right," Arthur said before to Francis, "Hey...uh-" but he was cut off.

"I know, I'm sorry as well," Francis said.

"For what?" Arthur asked, cocking his head. "The way I acted earlier," Francis said. "I was just excited to be part of your team."

"Oh that..." Arthur said. "Well, it's an honor to have you become one of us." "Really?" Francis asked with a smile and Arthur nodded, "Yes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...you really are a good Ranger," he said and the others smiled. _"Merci, Angleterre_. Why don't we forget all about our troubles and just head home?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded and smiled softly, "Sure thing," he said. "And I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Well, why don't we get the hell outta here?" Alfred said, jumping in between the two. Francis smiled, "Oh, of course," he said, wrapping his arm around the American's waist. Arthur blushed a bit, "Yes, we should."

The six Rangers head out of the Junkyard. As they disappeared, Gaia stood in the background and smiled.

**Alright! That's the eighth episode of Nation Charge! Sorry I wasn't so active like I was before, but don't worry. I'm still into trying to make this a series. Also, since I'm going to be adding the seventh Ranger soon, and it's going to be FEMALE, I thought I could add an Evil Ranger to the story to bring up the "suspense".**

**Okay, the ninth chapter will be up soon. Me want reviews, but no rude or ignorant ones, I hate those. I may not be the best writer, but please be mature...thanks!**


End file.
